The Broken Heart
by shattered crystal heart
Summary: Takes place when Edward leaves Bella. Bella gets changed by Victoria. She learns of her powers. Meets her sister Isabelle. 30 years later she is beginning to have her life back, then the Cullen's come back...my first fanfiction REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. This story takes place when Edward is telling Bella he is leaving.

Note- Sorry you guys, but I have had some complants about grammmer, so i'm going to re-post all the chapters, sorry.

Chapter 1:

Bella's P.O.V-

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and presses his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. I began to break out into a run. I tripped and stumbled my way through the deep forest. My breathing becoming hard. I felt a water droplet fall on my nose, I stopped and looked up at the hazy sky. The rain slowly began to beat against me. I felt my legs give way and I slipped sitting on the muddy ground. _He's gone. He doesn't love me._ I heard a voice in my head say.

I let my tears fall down my face. That's when I heard a rustling sound.

"Well, well look what we have here?" I heard a malicious voice hiss. I whipped my head around to see Victoria standing ten paces away from me. Her ruby fiery hair was no't hard to make out through the rain. I looked deep into her blood, hungry, red eyes. What shocked me was that I wasn't scared. Victoria seemed to have realized this as well,

"My dear Bella, it would seem that little Edward has left you unguarded. " she spat out.

I shakily got up to my feet, "Edward isn't coming back." I whispered.

"Aw what a shame. I was hoping for him to find your body, dead. But I think killing you isn't enough, I want him to suffer." she screamed. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"Why?" was all I could ask.

"Why?!" Victoria mocked, "Because your Edward, killed James!" she screeched. Now she was inches away from me. I could see every detail in her flawless face. "And for that I'm going to make you and Edward suffer the agony I feel." she whispered with venom dripping with every word.

With that last sentence she pushed me sending me flying. I hit the trunk of a tree and heard a crack. I began to feel pain in my back, I slumped down on the ground feeling the water falling from the sky. _I'm going to die. Victoria is going to kill me. _Victoria was in front of me in an instant. She threw me again this time making me break my arm.

"You're not even fighting for your life." Victoria hissed.

"Just kill me." I whispered, "I have no reason to live."

I felt her cold hand grip my shoulders and hauled me up against the tree so our eyes were at the same level.

She gave me an evil smile and bent her head down to my neck and bite me. I felt her teeth sink into my flesh. She released her stone grasp on my shoulders. I sunk back down to the muddy floor. Victoria knelt down and whispered, "We'll meet again Isabella," Where her last words. With that said Victoria turned her back on me and walked away.

Then I felt the fire. I clenched my teeth together in order from screaming in pain. It felt even worse then when James bite me on the hand. I squirmed and twisted in agony. It felt as if the flames where licking my veins. I screamed out. The pain was so strong I knew that I needed to go deeper into the woods, or someone would try and find me. I took one deep breath and lifted my self up. I whimpered from the pain.

Slowly I began to make my way deeper into the forest. I could only move so far, before the pain started again, it seemed to be getting worse and worse. I was so deep into the forest I knew no one could find me now. I fell back down and screamed. I pictured Edward's face. I could see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esma, and Carlisle. Their faces plagued my mind. I screamed out again, the fire was getting worse. _You crumbled my heart, but...no matter how hard I try...i can't hate you...Edward Cullen...Deep down I know I will always...love you. _Where my last thoughts before blacking out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bella's P.O.V-

The seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like days. I knew that I was reaching the end of my transformation. The pain was even worse. The fire continued to get stronger and stronger. I couldn't muffle my screams any longer. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did, I prayed that it would be over soon.

Finally after what seemed like months the pain ceased. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter. I continued to wait for the pain again, but nothing happened. I took a gasp of air. That's when I realized that I was a vampire. My eyes shot open. I gasped. I could see everything, I could see every detail in the bark. I could even see the ants scouring around the ground. My vision was enhanced so now I had even better vision then 20/20.

Not only was my eye sight better so was my hearing. I could hear the rustle of a squirrel high above a tree. I smiled to myself. That's when I felt an itchy feeling in the back of my throat, . Was this thirst? From what Edward had told me new born's had an uncontrollable thirst. I saw the sun high in the sky, then I looked at my skin, it was glowing just like Edward's. Thinking about Edward gave me a horrible feeling. I wanted to cry, a sob broke through my chest. I shook my head, _NO I didn't need Edward. I had eternity to find someone better._ I told my self. But deep down inside my heart I knew that I was lying.

I realized that I need to hunt. I concentrated, and heard hooves pounding on the ground, and grass being chewed. They where deer. I ran to where I heard the sounds. I felt the wind on my face. _He _was right. Running was exhilarating. I fed on the deer and disposed of the bodies. Next, I heard a creek. I was completely curious to see the new me. I dashed to the creek and peered over the edge.

What happened next scared the hell out of me. My skin was paler, and glowing with millions of diamonds. I had full pink rosy lips. My nose was perfect and angular. My check bones were high and definite, my hair was long gently waving to the middle of my back. It was a lustrous brunette color, with reddish tint to it. My eyes where slightly bigger and were ruby colored, with flecks of gold in them. I smiled at my reflection.

That's when it hit me. It had been three days. What happened to Charlie? Did he think I had died? What about Renee? I decided that I would take a quick look. But then I remembered that I might lose control and kill Charlie or someone else in the town. I still need to see if he was ok. I would be extra careful. I quickly ran out of the forest in the direction toward my house. I was at the edge of the woods now, and I ran even faster to make sure no one would see me.

I reached my house, and sniffed the air. Charile wasn't home, he must be at work. I slipped in through my window. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white blouse. I changed into the cloths, and looked at my full length mirror. I could feel that the jeans where to big, and the shirt fit ok. My body had changed; I was now leaner, thiner. I had curves to die for, and I had grow three inches taller.

I heard tires roll over the sidewalk, Charlie was home. I dashed out of the house, and sat up in the tree in the backyard.

"Yes, They couldn't find her body. We are going to have a funeral in three weeks." Charlie said as he walked through the door of the house. I new he was talking about me. I felt like crying, poor Charlie, poor Renee. I watched as Charlie looked around the house. He shook his head and walked to the refrigerator. He made a simple peanut butter and jelly sand which. As he was eating he said, "I miss your cooking Bells." That's when I couldn't take it any more, I ran out of the tree and ran to the forest for sanctuary.

I felt sorrow, then I felt anger. How could Victoria do this. I was going to kill that bitch. That's all it took I needed to get all my anger out. I saw some deer and stared at them. I felt so much anger and hatred towards Victoria. That's when I saw the deer fly, and they feel back on the ground about 7 yards away from me. What had happened? Did I do that? I looked at a stone that was about five paces away from, and focused all my energy to it. The rock began to shake, then it slammed into the trunk of a tree. I found my power, I had telekinesis.


	3. Chapter 3

note- sorry about some spelling errors. PLEASE review, this is my first fanfiction!

Chapter 3:

Bella's P.O.V-

It has been 19 years since my transformation. I had moved away from Forks, and moved to Canada. I lived in an apartment, but no one knew that. I was playing the role of a junior, at Hampton High School. I decided to wear a pair of tight black jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt that hung on my curves. I ran a brush through my hair making it glossy, and grabbed my car keys. I drove a silver Porsche.

Not only had I learned about my telekinesis power, but I also learned that other vampires 'gifts' couldn't affect me. I knew that today we where to get a new student. I smirked, this brought back so many memories. I knew, no, know that I was completely different from the human Bella. I was more cooler, cold. I had more confidence. I was no longer inferior to others. I arrived at the school way before any one else. I now loved to drive fast. I pop-ed in Debussy. I lightly sung to the songs. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

The last time I saw Charlie was 19 years ago at my funeral. I couldn't bring myself to go see him again. Renee was a different story, I last saw her at the funeral of course, but I guess she moved. She no longer lived in Jacksonville. Throughout my first year of becoming a vampire, I learned that I was no longer affected by human blood. I still smelt it, but the scent didn't smell appetizing. I guess that was one of my strongest traits when I was human, actually I had quite a few. I saw that other student where pouring in. I glanced at the clock, 8:28 am. I had two minutes before class started, I sighed, and walked out grabbing my backpack.

I arrived at History class just in time, I used a little of my vampire speed. I sat at my regular table not missing the lustful looks from the male population, and the vile glares of jealousy from the girls. I took my seat in the far back, and began to write a plan of action. I had only been at this town for less then a year, so I could maybe stay for senor year. Or I could just go to the University of Alaska? That's when I smelt something delicious.

It was different from the other humans. It smelt like vanilla and roses, with a pinch of strawberries. It wasn't so strong that I could attack the human, just stronger then any other human I had smelt. I whipped my head up to see who it was. She was lean, with some curves, she wore simple jeans, and a light brown sweater. She had pale skin, but not as pale as mine, or any other vampire. She had a heart shaped face, she had high check bones, her eyes were a light sapphire blue with long eye lashes, her hair was long gently waving to the middle of her back, a light brunette color.

I held a gasp of horror. She looked just like me, when I was human! The only difference was the colored eyes. Who was this girl?!

Izzy's P.O.V-

I groaned as my alarm went off. I quickly took a shower, and put some warm cloths on. I said good bye to my aunt and uncle. As I was driving my silver Volvo, I began to recall all the events that happened in my life, I was going to a new high school, Hampton High. My parents both died in a car crash, and so now I lived in Canada with my auntie and uncle. My mom's name was Renee, and her husband was Phil.

I knew that my mother was originally married to her 1st husband Charlie, and that he died in a plane accident. She told me of my half sister Isabella, or Bella. I smiled to myself, it was funny. My name is Isabelle, and I like to be called Izzy. My mom told me how I was like Bella's twin. Not only did we look a like, but I too was clumsy, I couldn't stand the smell of blood, etc. I'm seventeen, and a junior. I had never met my half sister. Phil told me that she was attacked by a bear in the woods, because Renee couldn't handle telling me.

I arrived at school just in time. I grabbed my things, and ran to my first class, History. I arrived inside the warm classroom with many stares from the students. Thats when I felt a chill go up my spin, my eyes landed on a pair of brilliant golden eyes. I couldn't look away, she looked like an angel, or a goddess. I began to feel my face going warm. Then a look of anguish filled her eyes, and she looked away. I blinked a couple times, and walked up to the teacher.

"Yes, you must be Isabelle." Mrs. Smith said to me, giving me a warm smile, "You may sit where ever you want, dear." Mrs. Smith said kindly to me. I blushed, and walked over to sit in the far back, but on the opposite side of the classroom from the goddess.

The teacher began to lecture on the Renaissance time, while I took careful notes. I continued to feel the stares of the other students on me, I blushed lightly and kept my eyes on my paper.

Bella's P.O.V-

This girl, who ever she was, couldn't be my sister. Well, I guess it is possible, but why does she look so much like me. I continued to stare into her eyes, when all of a sudden she blushed, a bright scarlet. My face twisted in horror. She BLUSHED! I turned my head, so I didn't have to look at her any longer. She walked up to the teacher, and I carefully listened. Her name was Isabelle! What was wrong with the world?! I decided that if this is my sister, then I should keep my distance. She could figure me out. I shook my head, I would just ignore her, I decided.


	4. Chapter 4

note- Tell me how i'm doing so far in the story please! i try to up date every day! FED BACK! & REVIEWS!!!

Chapter 4:

Bella's P.O.V-

Class was over, and I rushed out. I took a deep breath and walked to my next class. As I walked in I knew that today would be a long day. I decided that I would go to the University of Alaska. Mr. Campbell bored on and on. I learned about all of this when I was human, and because of our perfect memory's I was dieing of boredom. The good thing was that I hadn't run into the Cullen's yet. I mentally cringed at the thought of them. After my transformation I tried to avoid them at all costs. Now that _He_ doesn't love me any more I don't know how I would react to seeing any of them.

Over the years I tried tracking down Victoria. After eight months of trying I decided to relax, and begin a new life. I worked as a waitress, and that was my only income, but I managed to get money. I had only met couple of other vampires. Only one of them was a vegetarian, her name was Samantha, she was the first other vampire I met. And that's how I figured out that I wasn't affected by other vampires abilities. Sami and I became friends, but she had to move out of the town, and we lost contact.

In between classes I learned a lot of things about Isabelle. One she liked being called Izzy. I smiled at this thought, her favorite color was blue. She lived with her Auntie and Uncle because her parent shad died in a car accident. Izzy loved to cook food, and her favorite book was Pride and Prejudice.

Soon it was lunch time, I grabbed a tray of food, and glided over to my regular table. I smelt Izzy's smell and looked up to see that she sat three tables down from my table. I eavesdropped on her conversation with Alyssa and her group of friends.

"So, Izzy do you like the school so far?" Alyssa asked Izzy.

"Yes, I like the school very much." Izzy replied, I could tell she was lying. I stopped listening to their conversation, and stared off into space. If Izzy was in fact my sister she must have realized how much I look like the human Bella. That's when I heard my name being spoken,

"Who is the girl sitting by herself?" Izzy asked Alyssa. I listened intently although I knew what Alyssa was about to say.

"That's Bella Reed." Alyssa whispered back to Izzy. "Why do you ask?" she continued.

"Well she just looks like my half-sister. She even has the same name." Izzy whispered back. My eyes widened in horror, she already figured me out!

"Really...what happened to her? Who was she?"

"Her name was Isabella Swan. My mom, Renee, was originally married to Charlie, Bella's father." Izzy responded, I glanced at her face, her eyes held so much sorrow.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" One of Alyssa's friends asked, what was her name? Holly. That's right.

"Both my parents died in a car crash. And Bella's father had died in a plane crash." Izzy whispered her eyes slowly beginning to water. Everyone at the table was now listening. They gave her sympathetic looks.

I couldn't believe it Renee, Phil, and Charlie had all died. I felt a sob forming in my chest. So Izzy was in fact my half sister.

Izzy's P.O.V-

My first day of school turned out to be ok. It turned out that I had two classes with Bella. I remembered Renee showing me pictures of my sister. And this Bella looked a so much like my sister Bella. But I knew that, that is wasn't possible, because Bella had died. I guess somewhere deep inside me I knew that Bella was still alive, I always wanted to meet her. The ups side I already made a couple of friends.

When I arrived home I decided to make dinner. I began to make chicken enchiladas. Around 4:30 pm. my Auntie arrived home from work.

"Smells good Izzy." she said as she walked over to set the table.

My Uncle arrived about 30 minutes after Auntie did and we ate dinner.

"So how was your first day?" Uncle John asked me as we ate in silence.

"It was fine, I made a couple of friends." I replied finishing my dinner, giving them a small smile.

"That's great dear." Auntie Lacey said as she and Uncle John discussed something else.

I let my eyes drift to outside. "Um... Auntie Lacey could I go outside for a second?" I asked her.

Uncle John and Auntie Lacey exchanged glances, "Sure sweetie."

I gave them a warm smile as I cleaned up the plates and put the supplies back inside the refrigerator. I slipped on a thicker coat and stepped outside. I began to wander around lingering on the outside of the forest. Something inside me told me to go into the forest. I took a deep breath and began to make my way through the deep forest. To tell you the truth, I loved nature. I did stumble and trip sometimes, but I was used to it.

I continued until I found a clearing. It was beautiful, the grass was high, there were many flowers, and the sun was just setting. I smiled and stepped lightly to the middle feeling the warmth of the sun against my skin. I laid on my back, and closed my eyes, and drifted off. I awoke yawning. I opened my eyes, and saw that it was almost completely dark. I gasped in horror. Had I been asleep for that long? That's when I heard a voice,

"So Bella, it seems that you are still human." it was female, but it was dark, and malicious. I felt a chill run up my spine. I turned my head to see a women standing about 20 yards away from me. The most frighting thing I could see where her eyes, they were blood red.

"Who...are...you?" I asked shakily, getting to my feet.

She let out a laugh, it rang against the forest, "Trying to act innocent I see." she replied she smiled an evil smile allowing me to see a set of brilliant white teeth.

"Why are you calling me Bella?" I asked with a bit more confidence, the women began to take steps closer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella when are you going to learn." she continued, "I don't understand how you are still human, but that doesn't matter I'm going to kill you painful and slowly." she hissed, chuckling. Within a second she was in front of me. I didn't have enough time to catch my breath.

She had me pinned beneath her, she quickly sniffed me. "Hmm...so it would seem that you are indeed not Bella. No matter I am hungry and you smell so, delicious." she licked her lips.

What was this women talking about? Before I had time to react she dug her teeth into my neck. I screamed out. That's when I heard another voice.

"Victoria leave my sister alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Izzy's P.O.V-

I heard a voice she said, "Victoria let my sister go." I couldn't wrap my head around what she had just said. One, this woman was not human, but a vampire. Second, her name is Victoria. Victoria got off me, and looked at the person who had said her name. _How could this happen to me? I have just lost both my parents, my sister was killed by a bear, her father had died in a plane crash._ I thought to my self. I felt the tears filling into my eyes.

"Ah Bella, so this is your sister." It wasn't a question. I forced my eyes to open, I saw Bella standing about five yards away from us. That's when I realized the pain in my veins. I gasped out in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as the fire consumed me making me black out.

Bella's P.O.V-

I heard a scream go through the forest. I was currently disposing of the body of three deer. And that's when I smelt her. It was Victoria. I snarled in disgust. I ran to find where I had heard the scream. By now it was completely dark, but that didn't bother me, I still had my perfect vision. I felt the cold wind blow my hair out of my face. The dark silhouettes of the trees went by as I ran faster.

I saw Victoria on top of a human, not any human my sister. I could smell Izzy's sent. Her pulse was slowly beating slower. I felt anger rise inside my body. "Victoria, let my sister go." I said coolly. She got up and looked straight at me,

"Ah Bella, so this is your sister." she said with a vile smirk on her face. I snarled out at her. Her eyes narrowed. I glanced at Izzy, she had passed out in pain.

"You're going to pay for this, Victoria." I spat out her name and got into a crouch. Victoria get into a crouch as well.

"I have waited 22 years for this." Victoria said an evil smile spreading across her face.

I knew that if Victoria had a gift it wouldn't work on me, and that she didn't know about my gift. I smiled, I had the upper hand. Victoria jumped at me, I channeled all my anger at her. I saw the horror, and shock cross her face as she was sent flying through three trees. I ran to my sister. She was out cold. That's when Victoria ran at me. I was pinned beneath her, I snarled out, and she was sent flying back again.

"It would seem that you have a gift." Victoria said in disgust obviously not pleased that I had the upper hand. She growled at me and sprang forward again. I focused all my anger and hatred at her and riped off her right arm. She screamed out in pain.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" she screamed. She tried again.

I stood up and squinted my eyes. _You ruined my life. You ripped me away from my friends and family. I hate you!_ I screamed in my mind. I growled out at her and ran toward her and riped her left leg. I let all my bottled up energy out and took it out on Victoria. I used my telekinesis and riped the rest of Victoria's body, her last words where,

"Go to hell," she whispered her ruby eyes glared up at me one last time before I lit her on fire.

As I walked away from Victoria's body being licked by flames, I remembered that Izzy was undergoing her transformation. I dashed back to her. She was struggling and she screamed out in pain. I lifted her up in my arms and took us deeper into the forest.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I wriggled in twisted in pain. I had never felt anything like this pain before. I didn't know what was happening to me, was I dying? No death wouldn't be this long. Would it? Then the fire got even worse. I prayed for death. It felt like forever before the pain ceased. I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning. I sat up and saw Bella, she was hiding in the shadows. I jumped up.

"Where am I?" I demanded. I was totally confused. That's when I realized that my voice was different, it was like honey.

"We are still in the forest." Bella whispered her voice was like wind chimes.

"Who was that woman, that Victoria? What happened to my voice?!" I was totally panicking.

Bella stepped out of the shadows. I gasped her skin was sparkling like tiny shards of diamonds where on it. Bella obviously could read my expression,

"As you can see," Bella said pointing to herself. "We aren't human."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked with a shaky voice. Bella looked at my hand. I lifted my right hand, and screamed out in horror, my hand was glowing just like hers.

"Izzy, we are vampires. As you can see we don't get hurt when we stand in the sun, but we can't go out in public either." Bella began to explain to me. I just fell to my knees and listened.

"There are some of us, like myself, who don't feed on humans. But there are many others like Victoria who do feed off humans. The difference is our eyes." Bella pointed to her eye. "When you do feed off humans your eyes are red, but when you feed of animals you eyes are a topaz color." Bella paused and glanced at me.

I just nodded numbly for her to continue.

"Right now you probably are feeling an itchy feeling in your throat." I nodded again, I had just realized that a burning feeling was in my throat.

"A couple of vampires have special abilities. Like me for example, I am telekinesis. There are others. And the whole thing with the stake and sleeping in a coffin. Ya that's all a load of crap. First, the only way to kill us is to rip us to shreds and burn us. Second, we can't sleep. Well I guess I could tell you the rest after we hunt." Bella sighed, while finishing her lecture.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked her.

"Animals of course." she replied flashing me a smile. "Oh ya you might look a little different."

I gave her a questioning look.

Bella sighed heavily, "I'll explain on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

note: hi u guys, this chapter the cullen's are going to show up!!!! I would love more reviews!!!!!!!

Chapter 6:

Izzy's P.O.V-

It has been 20 years since I was changed by Victoria. Bella and I have come closer then regular sisters. Like Bella, I too got a special gift. I had the power to stop time, and blow things up, I know, I know weird combination. But we figured out that I was able to slow down molecules, or speed them up. And like Bella other vampire's abilities didn't work on me. But something else happened when I was changed, Bella and I were able to know what we were feeling. For example, after a month of transformation I began to feel everything Bella had felt. I felt the sadness, guilt, anger, and the hatred all toward the Cullen's. Bella too began to feel my emotions.

Over the years we had moved from Alaska, Greenland, Canada, Main, etc. We mostly played the roles of juniors, or even sophomores. A couple times we posed as college students, but our favorite role was juniors.

We were currently living England. Bella and I had gathered a respectable amount of money over the years. We where yet again playing the role of Juniors at the high school. The funny thing is that over the decades we hadn't ever ran into the Cullen's and that was a good thing. Today was just like any other day. But something was in the air, I could sense it. I knew that Bella also sensed it. I took a quick shower, and brushed my glossy hair. The funny thing was that Bella and I know looked like twins. There was only tiny differences, her eyes were slightly bigger, I had more definite check bones, those kinds of little things. But over all we told everyone that we were twins.

I picked a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black vinyl long-sleeved shirt. I slipped on a pair of designer boots, and tucked in the jeans. Bella and I lived in a condominium. I saw Bella had already dressed in tight black jeans, and a designer shirt, and boots too.

"Good morning." I said grabbing my back pack and smiling broadly at my sister.

"Good morning," she replied giving me a sweet smile. We stepped out locked the door and went to Bella's Porsche.

Alice P.O.V-

We had just moved to England, my family and I. Ever since we heard of Bella's death our family was never the same. Emmett never made any jokes, Jasper tried desperately to lighten everyones mood. Carlisle was always at work or in his office, Esme acted as if she had lost a daughter. But the worst of all of us was Edward. He was so beat up with the fact that Bella had died. It pained me to see him not smile. Her never touched his piano, and locked hims elf in his room.

Today we were going to start a new school. We had to drag Edward to go with us, or more like his _wife_ did.(ok. I know some of you might not like this, but don't worry, ok. u'll see in the end) Yep, you heard me, _wife._ Edward had gotten married. Her name is Lauren. I never understood why Edward married her, she is beautiful. She had dark brunette hair with golden mixed in, and she had every bit of vampire perfections that we have. Lauren also has a special gift. She is able to control peoples minds.

Lauren acted nice and sweet, but deep down, I knew she wasn't the happy-go-Lucky girl she acted like. This morning everyone pilled into two different cars. Jasper and I rode with Edward and Lauren.

"Good morning Alice, Jasper." Lauren said all perky giving us a totally fake smile. I nodded and looked out the window. As we were driving that's when I smelt it.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked in his emotionless voice.

"It's vampires." I responded.

"Yes, smells like only two." Jasper added. Lauren looked concerned. It definitely was two vampires, one scent was very floral, the other was more like vanilla and mint.

"Are they vegetarians, or not?" Edward asked flatly. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The seconds trickled by. I searched, but I came up with blanks.

"Alice, why aren't't you seeing anything?" Edward asked still cold. I shook my head,

"I don't know. I just can't see them." I whispered, Jasper put a loving arm around me. I snuggled into his chest. What bothered Me was why I couldn't see them. I hated not knowing, what if they poised a threat? I decided not to worry about it because we had arrived at school. The second I stepped out I smelt the two vampire's scent, but now it was even stronger then before. I knew the others could sense them. Well this answered Edward's question, obviously they vegetarians. I knew we would met them soon.

Bella's P.O.V-

I knew that we where to be getting new students. That's when I felt unease feeling filling the car, I glanced at Izzy,

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "Nothing is wrong." she lied. I knew she lied, because I could sense it. I gave her a look saying, ya right, you are such a liar. She smiled flashing her brilliant ultra white teeth.

"Fine, I feel as if something terrible is going to happen." she admitted. I nodded, I could feel it too. It was like that feeling when you are at the top of the roller coaster ride, and your about to fall. That's what it felt like. I nodded and continued to drive.

Izzy and I were running a little later then usual, and by the time we arrived there where other students. We got out of our car, not missing the glances of the other students. That's when I smelt it. I would now that smell anywhere. Edward. He was here. I looked down the row of cars, there three cars down was the shinny silver Volvo, and Rosalie's car. I held a gasp.

Izzy looked at me because she knew what this meant.

"Bella, do you want me to freeze time and you drive back to our place? I know you can't handle this right now." she whispered to me to low for the humans to hear. My sisters was so sweet to me.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'll be ok, just go I can run home." she responded giving me a sisterly hug.

I gave her a thank you smile and nodded. Izzy took a deep breath closed her eyes, and in a flash they opened. The amazing thing was that when this happened her eyes flashed a gorgeous violet. And the whole parking lot froze, everyone that was going to their class slowed until they stoppe in place. I quickly stepped inside the car and sped off.

_I can't handle this, not here not yet._ I thought. Edward and his family was here, and I was running away like a coward.


	7. Chapter 7

note: hi u guys, this chapter the cullen's are going to show up!!!! I would love more reviews!!!!!!!

Chapter 7:

Izzy's P.O.V-

It has been 20 years since I was changed by Victoria. Bella and I have come closer then regular sisters. Like Bella, I too got a special gift. I had the power to stop time, and blow things up, I know, I know weird combination. But we figured out that I was able to slow down molecules, or speed them up. And like Bella other vampire's abilities didn't work on me. But something else happened when I was changed, Bella and I were able to know what we were feeling. For example, after a month of transformation I began to feel everything Bella had felt. I felt the sadness, guilt, anger, and the hatred all toward the Cullen's. Bella too began to feel my emotions.

Over the years we had moved from Alaska, Greenland, Canada, Main, etc. We mostly played the roles of juniors, or even sophomores. A couple times we posed as college students, but our favorite role was juniors.

We were currently living England. Bella and I had gathered a respectable amount of money over the years. We where yet again playing the role of Juniors at the high school. The funny thing is that over the decades we hadn't ever ran into the Cullen's and that was a good thing. Today was just like any other day. But something was in the air, I could sense it. I knew that Bella also sensed it. I took a quick shower, and brushed my glossy hair. The funny thing was that Bella and I know looked like twins. There was only tiny differences, her eyes were slightly bigger, I had more definite check bones, those kinds of little things. But over all we told everyone that we were twins.

I picked a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black vinyl long-sleeved shirt. I slipped on a pair of designer boots, and tucked in the jeans. Bella and I lived in a condominium. I saw Bella had already dressed in tight black jeans, and a designer shirt, and boots too.

"Good morning." I said grabbing my back pack and smiling broadly at my sister.

"Good morning," she replied giving me a sweet smile. We stepped out locked the door and went to Bella's Porsche.

Alice P.O.V-

We had just moved to England, my family and I. Ever since we heard of Bella's death our family was never the same. Emmett never made any jokes, Jasper tried desperately to lighten everyones mood. Carlisle was always at work or in his office, Esme acted as if she had lost a daughter. But the worst of all of us was Edward. He was so beat up with the fact that Bella had died. It pained me to see him not smile. Her never touched his piano, and locked hims elf in his room.

Today we were going to start a new school. We had to drag Edward to go with us, or more like his _wife_ did.(ok. I know some of you might not like this, but don't worry, ok. u'll see in the end) Yep, you heard me, _wife._ Edward had gotten married. Her name is Lauren. I never understood why Edward married her, she is beautiful. She had dark brunette hair with golden mixed in, and she had every bit of vampire perfections that we have. Lauren also has a special gift. She is able to control peoples minds.

Lauren acted nice and sweet, but deep down, I knew she wasn't the happy-go-Lucky girl she acted like. This morning everyone pilled into two different cars. Jasper and I rode with Edward and Lauren.

"Good morning Alice, Jasper." Lauren said all perky giving us a totally fake smile. I nodded and looked out the window. As we were driving that's when I smelt it.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked in his emotionless voice.

"It's vampires." I responded.

"Yes, smells like only two." Jasper added. Lauren looked concerned. It definitely was two vampires, one scent was very floral, the other was more like vanilla and mint.

"Are they vegetarians, or not?" Edward asked flatly. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The seconds trickled by. I searched, but I came up with blanks.

"Alice, why aren't't you seeing anything?" Edward asked still cold. I shook my head,

"I don't know. I just can't see them." I whispered, Jasper put a loving arm around me. I snuggled into his chest. What bothered Me was why I couldn't see them. I hated not knowing, what if they poised a threat? I decided not to worry about it because we had arrived at school. The second I stepped out I smelt the two vampire's scent, but now it was even stronger then before. I knew the others could sense them. Well this answered Edward's question, obviously they vegetarians. I knew we would met them soon.

Bella's P.O.V-

I knew that we where to be getting new students. That's when I felt unease feeling filling the car, I glanced at Izzy,

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "Nothing is wrong." she lied. I knew she lied, because I could sense it. I gave her a look saying, ya right, you are such a liar. She smiled flashing her brilliant ultra white teeth.

"Fine, I feel as if something terrible is going to happen." she admitted. I nodded, I could feel it too. It was like that feeling when you are at the top of the roller coaster ride, and your about to fall. That's what it felt like. I nodded and continued to drive.

Izzy and I were running a little later then usual, and by the time we arrived there where other students. We got out of our car, not missing the glances of the other students. That's when I smelt it. I would now that smell anywhere. Edward. He was here. I looked down the row of cars, there three cars down was the shinny silver Volvo, and Rosalie's car. I held a gasp.

Izzy looked at me because she knew what this meant.

"Bella, do you want me to freeze time and you drive back to our place? I know you can't handle this right now." she whispered to me to low for the humans to hear. My sisters was so sweet to me.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'll be ok, just go I can run home." she responded giving me a sisterly hug.

I gave her a thank you smile and nodded. Izzy took a deep breath closed her eyes, and in a flash they opened. The amazing thing was that when this happened her eyes flashed a gorgeous violet. And the whole parking lot froze, everyone that was going to their class slowed until they stoppe in place. I quickly stepped inside the car and sped off.

_I can't handle this, not here not yet._ I thought. Edward and his family was here, and I was running away like a coward.


	8. Chapter 8

note: ok, sorry u guys, there seems to be some confusion.

1. The Lauren in my fanfiction isn't the Lauren in Twilight, sorry I forgot that her name was in it, lol

2.many of you want Edward to be with Bella, well don't worry, u'll find out what happens later :

3. and yes i will start having Edward's P.O.V

Chapter 8:

Edward's P.O.V-

It's hard to explain _why _I married Lauren. Maybe the reason is that she resembled Bella so much...I don't know. After I had heard of Bella's death, all I wanted to do was kill myself. Bella was my life, my world. Once she died I too died. About 10 years later I met Lauren, she seemed sweet, innocent, and fragile just like my Bella. I knew that a part of me never wanted to let her go, but I knew she was dead and there was nothing to do about it. After our wedding day I knew my family hoped that I would be happier, but I was just in deeper depression.

Lauren had the personality of Bella, but in a different way she was the exact opposite. Lauren needed everything her way, or no way. I knew that Lauren had the special ability to control the mind, but I also knew Alice was keeping an eye out for her. Lauren also was very snappy. I know she sounds like a bad person, but I knew that she had a good heart.

I would always hear Alice's thoughts about Lauren, they didn't make me angry. Over the years my family got used to Lauren. Lauren seemed pleased, but then again my family did everything she asked, so how could someone not be. Throughout the years we Lauren and my family went from place to place. It seemed like eternity was even longer. When we arrived to school I could smell the air, it was filled with those two vampires. The scent reminded me of Bella. No, I need to stop thinking about her. Lauren wrapped her arm around my waist. I gave her a slight smile, and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

_wow do you smell that? Who ever the new vampires are they must be hot! Oh, Edward ignore that..._ I knew that was Emmett, I glanced at him he looked a little smug.

_I don't like this scent, it's to strong. That must mean they are special, maybe not..._Of course Jasper always worrying, now he had full control over his blood lust.

_What ever, these scents may be strong, but I beat I'll still more beautiful then both of them. _I sighed mentally typical, Rosalie.

_I don't like this, I feel like something is going to happen..._I looked at Alice. Alice began to look into the future, nothing came up. She sighed in defeat.

We all walked into the office. The woman at the desk was about late 30's. Alice cleared her throat, the lady looked up. She gaped at us,

_Wow, the new boys are really HOT. To bad they have girlfriends, oh well I wouldn't mind one niter..._I left her mind. Humans sometimes where so disgusting. We got our schedules and walked outside. Many of the students began to whisper and gossip,

"Wow look at those _guys. _They look soooo cute_."_

"Damn look at those _girls!" _

"Dang, they look just like the _other_ two." This caught my attention, 'other' two. So that does mean vampires did go this school. As we reached the parking lot we all stopped in place. I glanced at Alice. She looked a little frightened. What was that? It felt like an energy wave. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

We walked more cautiously back to the cars, to gather our things. That's when out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. Bella! It was my Bella. I whipped my head around to see if Bella was in deed here. Nothing, there was nothing there. My head dropped. After the bell rung we all went to our classes.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I had just realized everyone from time. I didn't know if my ability would work on vampires, but I wasn't going to take a chance. The second I felt the Cullen's coming I realized time and walked off. But I was a second to late. The Cullen's were already at the parking lot. That's when Edward's eye glanced at me. My eyes widened in horror, I ran out of the parking lot with my speed. I knew that Eward thought her was having hallucinations. I walked to the office. There was only one person there, Ms. Summer. I smirked this would only take a second. My eyes flashed a bright violet, and Ms. Summer froze in her place. I smiled lightly.

I walked to the back of the desk, and searched for the schedules. I carefully scanned at them. Good. I let out a sigh. Non of the Cullen's had any of the same classes. I went back to where I was standing and unfroze time. Ms. Summer looked up,

"Is there anything I can help you with Izzy?"

"No I found what I was looking for," I replied, she gave me a questioning look. I gracefully walked off to my class.

The day seemed to drag on, and on. But it was soon lunch time,and I knew that I would have to skip, although that wouldn't bother me. I just sat under a tree in the front of the school, starring off into space thinking. I knew that we would have to disappear again, and that we would have to start all over. I knew that it was for the best, I didn't want Bella to suffer any longer.

I had one last class, Biology. I groaned, and stalked off to class. I sat at Bella and my lab table. That's when I felt Alice's precisions. What!? She wasn't supposed to have any of our classes. Alice walked in and asked the teacher where she should sit. He told her to sit on the other side of the class. I shook out my hair so it covered my face, so Alice could see anything. I watched the clock. I could feel the constant stare from Alice, and knew she was dying to know what I looked like.

"OK class, so tonight there won't be any homework." Mr. Barker said.

After those words, I heard Alice stride over to my desk.

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen, who might you be?" she asked me, I still had my head turned the other way. I smirked, I decided to try and see if my ability worked on vampires. I stopped time. I slowly turned my head. Alice was frozen in place. I gathered my things and ran out of the class room at human speed. The instant I stepped out of the class room, it unfroze.

I knew that Alice would be on my tail in a second, so I quickened my pace. That's when I bonded right into a hard chest. Oh no. I glanced up to star right back into topaz eyes. Crap.

"Bella." Edward breathed.

"Shit." I whispered. I heard Alice running getting closer to me with every second.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok, sorry for the confussion earlier, I meesed somehting up BIG time. I had to re-load all my chapters, and fix somethings. Sorry again.

I would like to say thank you to all my fans, and for all the reviews.

Sorry agian for the mess-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Bella's P.O.V-

The forest on the East side was small, but it had a few Elk. It was also on the opposite side of where the Cullen's live. Izzy and I ran through the trees, and bushes. I let everything go, and I ran a little faster than Izzy. She saw this,

"Oh so you want to race?" She said smiling flashing her teeth, and enjoyment shinning in her eyes. I smirked. Izzy ran even faster, and was ahead, and soon I was in front of her. We continued this race until Izzy sighed and stopped.

"OK, you got me, you win." She said giving up. I smiled, and knew that she was hungry. We found eight Elk and feasted. We began dashing back threw the forest. That's when we saw seven black blurs speed in the opposite direction. My eyes widened in shock, they where not't animals, but vampires. The Cullen's. Izzy was as shocked as I was. We began running faster when a huge tree was about to crush us. I doubled over and flipped back wards landing on my feet. Izzy had mimicked the same. We turned our heads to see Carlisle and Esme standing to the left of us, Emmett and Rosalie standing to the right, Jasper and Alice in the back, and Edward & his wife where in front of us. I hissed out at them.

"Bella is it really you?" Esme's soft motherly voice was the first to speak. That's when I felt a shock of panic shoot through me. I slowly began to tremble.

Then Izzy spoke, "Yes. This is Bella," very cold. I knew that everyone was wondering who this girl next to me was, and why she looked like me.

"Who are you?" Alice asked curiously. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew that everyone was staring at me. Why was this happening? I had just got my life back on track, and they have to show up. So many emotions where running through me, happiness, hatred, anger, guilt, sorrow.

"Who I am is none of you concern." Izzy snapped back at Alice. "Bella, you need to relax." Izzy continued. I nodded, I could see that she was shaking as well.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked taking a step forward. His voice. I shook my head, I needed to relax.

"Why are you here?!" Izzy demanded trying to pull herself together.

"All we wanted, was to talk to Bella. She is part of our family." Carlisle said always trying to make peace.

Izzy growled, "She does not't need family, she has me. Come on Bella we have to go."

All the Cullen's tightened the circle. There where no gaps. We where trapped. Family. No, they left me they weren't my family. I opened my eyes.

"I don't need any of you." I said cool. My eyes hard with anger.

"Bella. What happened to you? You are different." Edward marveled.

"What happened to me?" Bella mocked, "What happened to me was being left in the forest unprotected, and my heart crushed."

"Bella you don't understand..." Edward said, but I interrupted.

"No Edward I understand perfectly, you never loved me. I was a burden. And don't even give me that crap about how it was a lie love, because if it was you wouldn't have gotten married." I growled out at him.

"Bella please give us a second chance." Edward was begging.

"No. Now will you let my sister and I go!" I screamed out.

"Fine, but you are going to have to get past us." Emmett smirked.

"Fine." I said, and I looked at Edward and his wife and they went flying back wards. Izzy's eyes went violet, and she blew up a tree that was behind Rosalie and Emmett, so they where forced to jump out of the way. I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme and sent them flying. Izzy and I ran toward the way to the apartment. Izzy looked over her shoulder and blew up three trees blocking our path.

Alice's P.O.V-

My family and I where heading toward the other side of the town. This is where we predicted we could find Bella. I knew that Bella and the other vampire needed to hunt, their eyes gave it away. We also knew that they would go as far away from us as possible. We traveled through he forest, and I heard laughing. Edward was squirming trying to not let the excitement get to him. We ran faster. As we did we saw two dark blue blurs rush past us. Bella.

I nodded to Emmett and he lifted up a tree and threw it so that it would block their path. Bella and the other vampire, did a back flip and landed on their feet turning towards us. We all took our spots and circled them. Esme was the first to speak.

"Bella is it really you?"

Bella's cool facade broke and shock was written all over her face. Bella closed her eyes, and began to tremble.

"Yes, this is Bella." the other vampire said icily. I knew that everyone was itching to know who this other girl was,

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Who I am is none of your concern." she snapped back at me wrapping an arm around Bella. "Bella, you need to relax." she whispered. I saw that she too was shaking. That's when Edward spoke,

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked her taking a step closer.

"Why are you here?!" Izzy demanded.

"All we wanted was to talk to Bella, she is part of our family." Carlisle said. Oops, wrong move.

The other vampire growled, "She does not't need family, she has me. Come on Bella lets go." We all took a stride closer blocking their paths. That's when Bella spoke,

"I don't need any of you." she said with hatred in every word. Edward looked shocked,

"Bella what is wrong with you? Your different."

Bella smirked, "What happened to me." she smirked, "What happened to me was being left in the forest unprotected, and my heart crushed."

"Bella you don't understand..." Edward said, but she interrupted.

"No Edward I understand perfectly, you never loved me. I was a burden. And don't even give me that crap about how it was a lie love, because if it was you wouldn't have gotten married." Bella growled out at him.

"Bella please give us a second chance." Edward was begging.

"No. Now will you let my sister and I go!" she screamed out.

"Fine, but you are going to have to get past us." Emmett smirked.

"Fine." was her last words. What happened next scared me. She sent Edward and Lauren flying about 15 yards. I looked at the other vampire, her eyes where a striking Violet, and she blew up a tree causing it to make Rosalie and Emmett jump out of the way of being crushed. Bella did the same to Carlisle, and Esme. That's when they both ran towards the other side of the forest, the other vampire looked over her should and blew up about three huge trees causing them to crash down and block their paths.

Edward and Lauren where back, so where Carlisle and Esme.

"Well I guess we found out their powers." Emmett said in a joking matter.

Izzy's P.O.V-

After escaping the Cullen's we where back at the apartment. I sighed, "That was close." I said. "I'm going to take a long bath." I mumbled walking into the bathroom. Once I was in, the hot water and foamy bubbles relaxed my muscles. That was so stress full. The Cullen's now knew our abilities, and made a good prediction on where we would be. This was indeed a game of cat and mouse. I sat there watching the water. What are we going to do? Maybe we should talk to them? No. That wasn't an option. I glanced at the door. Bella, I needed to discuss this with Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all my readers, sorry about not up-dating, but I have this science project I had to work on, and so i was busy. This is a recommendation of readers, and stories I recommend.

jackrusselsrock

Twilight.NewMoon.Eclipse.

Chapter 11:

Lauren's P.O.V-

Bella. How I hated her. Not only was she a vampire, but she had a gift. This changed my planes. Her sister also was a new twist I didn't think about, but no matter the plane would succeed. I smirked. The Cullen's where a pathetic group of vampires. How I wish I could just rip them to shreds, and burn them all. I only had to wait a couple more weeks, and then Bella Swan I will make you pay for what you did, you and the Cullen's. I looked over at Edward. Yes, I couldn't wait. I smirked, and gave a dark chuckle.

Izzy's P.O.V-

School. How I hated school. Bella wasn't coming today, and I had to sort things out with the Cullen's. I knew that Bella wasn't moving on, and so I needed to do this for both of us. As I arrived I saw that the Cullen's weren't there yet, I would talk with them at lunch time. Classes flew by, and soon it was lunch. I knew that Bella might be mad at me, but I had to get her to move on. I was still angry at them, and I was only planning on talk to Alice. I steadily walked into the lunch room, and looked for the Cullen's. I grabbed some food, and took my seat where Bella and I usually sat. I glanced at the Cullen table, everyone was there.

I took one deep breath, and stood up and walked over to the table. As I got closer, I saw all the Cullen's look up. I could hear a growl building up in Rosalie's chest.

"Hi." was all I said.

They looked back stunned. "How can we help, _you._" Jasper said coolly.

I sighed loudly, "I wanted to talk to you guys," they exchanged glances,"Well actually Alice." I continued. Alice seemed alarmed by this. But non the less she sat up and we walked to my table. Alice looked at me curiously.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked really suspicious.

"Well, I know all the pain you caused my sister Bella, and I want to help her." I responded looking deep in her eyes. She just nodded.

"So, we all still would like to know your name, because we keep calling you the other vampire." Alice joked. I smiled,

"My name is Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy." I replied, stabbing my salad.

Alice laughed,"You and Bella are really alike."

I giggled, "Ya, but when I was human, I had blue eyes." I responded. Alice nodded her head while she listened intently.

"Um...how did you get changed?" Alice questioned me.

"Victoria." I replied install. Alice was completely shocked at this.

"What!?" she screeched.

"Victoria changed me thinking I was Bella, and then Bella ripped up Victoria and burned her, the end." I said. I glanced at Edward, I knew he was listening to our conversation through Alice, and I could see his fists balled up. I smirked.

"I have another question, what are your gifts?" Alice asked me, I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye, leaning in to hear as well.

This time I laughed. "Bella and I are naturally able to block other vampire's gifts, and are not't affected by human blood. Bella is telekinesis, while I am able to control molecules."

"Ah, so what do you do when you control molecules?" Alice asked cupping her chin with her right hand.

"I am able to slow down molecules allowing me to freeze time, and I can speed them up, blowing up things." I added.

"Wow. Why are you doing this? I know you answered me the first time, but how do you know what Bella feels?" she asked leaning in slightly.

"Well, when I was changed I was able to feel the emotions Bella felt and vice versa. I could feel the pain, and agony you brought to her when you left. I also felt the passion, and love she felt to-wards all of you, and it hurt her inside to have her heart ripped several times. Bella hated you with every fiber of her body." I said, looking up.

Alice looked guilty, and surprised. She opened her mouth to say something, I continued,

"But, I knew that some where inside there was still hope. Hope that she would see you one day, and you would take her back in as friends." I shook my head in sadness, "But that changed when she saw all of you." I knew that Alice knew that I meant Edward's wife.

"By the way what is her name?" I asked changing the subject.

"Her name is Lauren." Alice said I could hear a slight anger in her voice. I jumped with joy on the inside, so Lauren was just as bitchy as we thought.

"Going back to before, we didn't leave her because we didn't love her any more, but because we had to." Alice said trying to explain things to me.

I shook my head in disagreement, "Bella said you might say that." I whispered.

"OK, here is what I'm going to do, we will meet up by the park. You should probably come alone, she needs to take one of you a t a time. I'll have Bella there, and you be there as well, how about 1:30 am." I asked her.

"Sounds good." she replied. We smiled at each other and went to our next class.

After school, I went straight home, and saw Bella painting.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"I think we should go to the park later today." I suggested, I needed to keep my emotions in check, other wise Bella will know that I'm planing something. She glanced up from her work,

"OK. What time do you want to go?" she asked.

"How about 1:30 am?" I asked cautiously.

"OK." was all she said. I smiled and went over to watch my sister paint.

Alice's P.O.V-

That was weird. It was strange to have Izzy telling me about her and Bella's life, when just last night they where sending us flying and blowing things up in our faces. I listened and absorbed everything she was telling me. I would be able to see Bella!!! We could even talk, and hang out just like we had when she was human! When we arrived home, I quickly changed and waited anxiously for 1 to come around.

Bella's P.O.V-

Izzy and I where running to go to the park. I could feel something, like she was hiding something. I sighed, Izzy wouldn't do that. We arrived at the park, at exactly 1:30 am. That's when I smelt her. Alice. I looked up to see her standing in the shadow of a tree. It was only her. I looked at Izzy fuming,

"Bella, I know your mad, but I thought that maybe you and Alice should talk for a while, ketch up." Izzy said as Alice walked over to us.

"Why?" I whispered to Izzy. I was mad at her, but another side of me was happy.

"Bella you need to move on." she said getting straight to the point. I looked at her and then at Alice. I decided what the heck, why not.

"So Alice what do you want to talk about?" I said as we sat on the grass in a triangle.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey every body sorry I haven't up-dated in like a week, but I have been getting REALLY lazy, soooo I will try and get back on track to up-dating every day.

In this chapter you will find out about who Lauren REALLY is. I hope you like it Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12:

Lauren's P.O.V-

I grinned. Alice had just come back from talking to Bella. Looking at the grin across her face, I would say it went well. Excellent. I will wait until Bella begins to get all of her friends back, and her love. A cat like grin spread across my face. Only a matter of time. I would watch, examine her, find her weaknesses, and her strengths. Bella destroyed my life, killing the only blood family that was left. After Bella was out of the picture, I would go for the Cullen's.

I knew that Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking right now. Because of my ability to control the mind, I am able to block Alice's visions, and Edwards mind. It was hard to explain, they would still see me, but they wouldn't really see what I was planning, and that is exactly what I wanted. The mind controls every part of your body, and that's how I'm able to hold up my disguise.

Bella's P.O.V-

It wasn't as horrible as I thought. Alice and I talked about what had happened to me after I became a vampire. Alice explained what had happened when her family found out that I had died. I now felt even more guilty. I needed to thank Izzy for all of this. We had just arrived back home, and it was 5 am. I quickly got dressed for school. School was boring. I couldn't wait until it was lunch.

Lunch time. Izzy and I rushed over and got our food. Alice waved across the cafeteria. I smiled and waved back. We gracefully walked over, and sat down. I beamed at everyone. It was great. We were talking like a family laughing, and joking. Emmett joked around, and even Rosalie laughed. My eyes sparkled with happiness. I looked at Edward. His eyes where showing joy, and love. I looked over at Lauren.

It was hard for me to describe Lauren. She was beautiful, yes, but something else. I couldn't help but have a dark aura coming off her. She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. I tried my best to not look over at Edward, because I would feel sorrow wash over me as I saw how happy he was with his wife.

We agreed to meet at the Cullen's place and talk there as well. I couldn't wait. I haven't felt this excited in sooo many years. As we left school I hugged my sister,

"Thank you Izzy." I said to her.

"Your welcome, it was for the best." she responded as we linked arms and walked over to the car.

Edward's P.O.V-

It was so good to see Bella laugh. Her laugh was soooo...i can't even explain it, but it was great to see her happy and well. I saw that my family had gotten so close when Bella and her sister came to our table, they where the missing puzzle pieces. It hurt me to see her again. I knew that I needed her back in my life. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her. But I couldn't do that, I was married.

I listened to the conversations that went around, and smiled sometimes. I mostly examined Bella. After school we all got ready for Bella and her sister to come over and we could talk, and play some games. I was becoming all jittery inside. Lauren was very unhappy about Bella coming over.

The door bell rung, and Alice went over to answer it. Bella and Izzy walked in with a smile on their faces. That's when I saw Alice having a vision. I grinned, a thunderstorm!

"Bella!" Alice taunted. She gave a confused look at the tone of Alice's voice. I chuckled under my breath.

"What? Alice I know that grin..." Bella said horrified.

"BASEBALL!" Alice screamed jumping up and down. Emmett's laughter rang out.

Bella's P.O.V-

No! I hated sports. Well if it made them happy I would play. We talked more, and walked out side. The clouds where a deep gray, I knew Alice was right. We split into two teams. It was Emmett, Rosalie, Izzy, and me. Then Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Lauren. Alice was pitching, and Emmett was up to bat. About 3 hours later, Edward's team, was up by one. Lauren was up to bat, I was in the far back filed, while Izzy was to the left of me near the center. Rosalie threw the ball, and Lauren hit it making it fly to Emmett. It was way to high for him to reach, I smirked.

I focused my eyes, and gave Emmett a little up-lift. I could hear his booming laughter bounce off the woods. I could see he was enjoying himself. Emmett threw the ball back to Rosalie. I could feel Lauren fuming. Alice was laughing her head off and Emmett was grinning like crazy. Edward was smiling at me with his crocked smile. I could feel my heart skip a beat, that is if I had one still working. So all in all we tied.

"Nice Bells, thanks." Emmett said patting me in the back. I smiled at him. We made our way back to the house, Carlisle and Esme where there. After greeting them, Izzy and I left, waving goodnight to everyone. School was going fast. Izzy and I along with the Cullen's began to get close. Edward was now an older brother, no longer the love of my life.

A good thing that I notticed, was that Edward and Lauren rarely kissed. This was a good thing. I only saw them kiss, on the lips,three times. Izzy was hoping that Edward would break up with Lauren, but I knew that I was content with us being just friends. We where at the Cullen's house. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward where playing video games, while us girls here shopping. Everyone except Lauren, I didn't know why she didn't come with us, but she stayed behind.

"You know Bella, you and Edward should get together." Alice said as we left a store caring at least three bags in each of our arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice you know that I can't get back together with Edward."

"Sure. But I know the way you look at each other, and I know that you two are meant for each other." Izzy added in. We finished shopping loading our bags in the car.

Alice dropped Izzy and me off at our apartment. As we loaded all of our new cloths into our closets, Izzy started a conversation.

"Bella, I really think you should get with Edward. I know you are content with what you have, but I think that fate will bring you two together." Izzy said leaning against the door panel.

"Izzy, we went through this, and that was a really corny line." Bella said continuing with her closet.

"Yeah I guess your right, but I swear to God that you two will get together." she added smiling at me before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. As she left I began to think. I truly wanted more, but something inside me was warning me that something horrible will happen if I get together with Edward. I didn't need my heart broken again.

Lauren's P.O.V-

I walked up into a small house that was up in the Northern part of Europe. I stepped inside. This was my home, where I was born, raised, and also where I was turned. I could still smell the essence of my family in the air. I walked over to the walls, looking at the pictures. There was one of a portrait of my mother, she was a beautiful woman had a long neck, and ruby red hair. Next was a picture of my mother and father.

Father, was a lanky man, had brown hair. And last was a picture of my sister, she was a year younger than me. She had fiery red hair, and cat like green eyes. This picture was a year before she was turned into a vampire. My dearest sister.

I looked at my reflection from a mirror at the end of all the photos. Then with in a second my hair became even longer it straighted until it was straight and no longer wavy. It also turned a blazing red, and I grew an inch shorter,my body began to change until I was a little thiner. My neck bones became less more definite, and my yes got a little smaller. I smiled at my reflection. I was no longer Bella look like, I was now Lauren the daughter of Annabelle and Stephen, and the sister of Victoria.

(OK, if you guys didn't get what just happened, I'll explain. In the beginning of this chapter Lauren is able o control the mind. Now, because of this she holds up a disguise hiding who she really is. Lauren is actualy Vicotria's older sister. Sorry if it wan't clear.)


	13. AN

Author's Note:

OMG I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have reached 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to thank he following people:

Two of my best friends for encouriging me to do this, and supporting me. You two know who you are. lol

Note: Bella and Izzy ARE NOT twins. They were born at different times, and sooo they can't be twins, they just look A LOT like each other. Sorry for the inconvinence.

Twilight.NewMoon.Eclipse

Sh.C

hpgrl95

jackrussellsrock 

Furrie1994

carrie martin

Hells Twilight

Sesshy's Princess Kagome

Wanting Edward

GreekgodEdward

Alyse B.

csblueyes

PuReLoNeHeArT

Rachelandthecupcakecrusades

bella raven cullen

Saris Yui

kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5

inthetwilightzone6464

dramasetta4Lyfe

Sun Doll

Strictly-untalkative  
sweet.topaz.love  
luckyme

And sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love u guys!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Bella's P.O.V-

It has been 7 months since the Cullen's have arrived, so now graduation was coming up, and Prom. I knew that every guy was going to ask Rosalie, Alice, Izzy, and me to the dance. All the girls where going to ask Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to the dance. It was going to be a long three weeks. I glanced at Edward. He was laughing and talking to Emmett about some wrestling match. The longer I was with Edward the harder it was to resist to kiss him on his lips. I knew that he didn't feel the same way.

Lauren seemed to always be watching my every move, and it made me unconformable. The day that we went to the shopping spree, Lauren apparently went to meet couple of her god friends in Europe. Some how I knew that, that was a lie. Izzy was becoming more suspicious of her very day. She felt the same dark feeling I did.

Izzy and I left, walking to the car.

"Oh, Bella. I forgot to talk to Alice, she wanted to speak to me. I'll just meet you home, OK?" Izzy asked me as we got to the car.

"Sure." I replied slipping into the driver seat.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I walked over to Alice who was behind a tree.

"Alice? What do you want?" I asked her.

"OK. I know that I might sound sudden, but I think we should put Edward and Bella on a date." Alice sad rushing through every word.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh..." Alice hushed me as people began to stare. "Hear me out, it is just going to be a small date. You and I both know that Edward is head over heels over Bella and wouldn't try to hurt her again. But both of them are so in love that they don't think the other likes them as much. Please... Izzy you have to help me out here." Alice said beginning me now.

I secretly knew that she was right. Bella loved Edward so much that she would die for him. I sighed, I couldn't believe what I was about to do, "Fine Alice." I said. She jumped up in joy.

"But what about Lauren, you know Edward's wife." I added we sat down on the lawn.

"The funny thing is that I asked Lauren if it was OK. And she said yes, that is was OK!" Alice said in amazement.

"What?" I said. I was shocked I couldn't believe that Edward's wife said it was OK.

"Ya I know. Strange." Alice added. We walked over to Alice's yellow Poshe. We discussed how we where going to get them to meet. Alice needed to make sure Edward didn't read her mind.

The plan was that I would tell Bella that we where going out to dinner for sister bonding. We would arrive 5 minutes before Eward and Alice. And Alice would tell Edward that there was a new vampire at the restaurant. It was perfect, then Alice and I would run out of the restaurant and leave them alone.

"Hey Bella" I said as I closed the door of our apartment.

"Hey." She replied she was reading another book.

"What did Alice want to talk about?" Bella asked me.

"Oh she was just planning another shopping spree." I replied instantly as I sat next to her at the sofa.

"Hey, Bella do you think we could go out tonight?" I asked her she lifted her gaze off of the book.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked me putting the book down.

"Well I heard about this new restaurant." I said looking her straight in the eye.

She just laughed, "Izzy we can't eve eat the food. Why would you want to go?" she asked me giggling slightly.

"Well because I just wanted to hang out with you, and I wanted to really see it." I pleaded.

"Well, I guess. What time?" She asked me. I smiled happily this was going to work so easily.

"I made reservations at 8." I replied. She nodded.

"I guess we should get ready. Do you want to take a shower first?" she asked me.

"No you can, I can wait." I said. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. I smiled to my self. This was to easy.

Bella emerged from her bed room.

"I don't know. I think this is to much." she said as she showed me what she was wearing. She wore a simple black number. It was a black halter top, that showed off her flawless curves, it reached down below her knees. It sowed her long legs. She wore cut black heels, her hair was up in a neat bun, some strands falling in front of her face framing it. She wore a simple diamond necklace, and a diamond bracelet and light makeup.

"I think it's perfect." I said. "You look stunning." I added.

I wore a spaghetti strap dress, that was black as well. With my hair done in simple locks of curls, and black pumps. It was 7:30.

"I guess we should go." Bella said grabbing her Gucci purse. I nodded. Bella grabbed her car keys.

"Um...Bella it's such a beautiful night why don't we run there?" I suggested. Bella glanced out side, it was a clear warm sky and the stars where twinkling.

"Sure." she said as we stepped out together arms linked.

We arrived at the restaurant just at 8. That's when I smelt Alice.

"Hey Bella. Look over there by the parking lot." I said pointing to a random car. She turned her head slightly, but I new she still could see me, and I ran out. I ran as far as I could.

Bella's P.O.V-

I turned me head to see what Izzy was talking about. I was super suspicious of what she was doing. That's when I felt a slight breeze and I whipped my head around and Bella was gone. Oh my God! Izzy did not just leave me here. That's when I smelt Alice. I looked over and saw Edward. He was dressed in suite with a black tie and Alice was skipping along side him. He meet my gaze and looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Alice told me that there was a new vampire by this restaurant." Edward replied we both looked over to where Alice should have been standing. But she wasn't there anymore. She left just like Izzy. Edward ran a hand through his untidy bronze hair.

"So this was her plan." Edward muttered. Now I understood. Izzy and Alice schemed behind our backs, trying to get us together.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Edward. He looked down at me.

"Well do you want to go some place else?" Edward suggested.

"Sure." I replied.

"Here, I know this perfect little place where we could go." he said. We both walked over until we reached the edge of the woods.

"Race you." I said to him. He grinned in response.

"Your on." he announced.

"Ready, set,...go" Edward said as we ran into the woods. We where side by side running very fast. Edward went a little a head of me, then I went a head of him. We continued this until we arrived at his special place. It was peaceful. It was a free open space where you could see the stars. It reminded me so much of our meadow back at Forks.

We both sat in the middle of the clearing. Lying down looking up at the stars.

"Bella." Edward said. I turned my head looked straight at his brilliant eyes.

"Yes." I whispered. As he held my gaze.

"I'm sorry" he whispered he reached his hand to brush away a loose strand of hair from my face tucking it behind my ear.

"Sorry for what?" I asked I knew that I would be blushing fiercely if I was human.

"For everything. I left you. I tried to give you a chance to be human, and look what has happened." he said his voice was full of sadness and grieve.

I reached over at him and lightly touched his check. "Edward, you need to let go of the past. What is done, is done." I whispered I gave him a small smile. That's when I felt his lips against mine. They where gentle but held so much passion. I shyly kissed him back.

Lauren's P.O.V-

YES! I was watching Edward and Bella. I cracked an evil smile. By the look of things, my plan would begin in about 3 months. I gave a dark chuckle. yes, m dear Bella I will have your love of your life betray you, then have your family turn against you, and then crush you. I swiftly left the two couple.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Bella's P.O.V-

We broke apart from our kiss. God it felt so good when his lips where against mine. That's when I remembered that he was married, "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry Edward." I said, even though I loved it, and wanted to continue our kiss.

"No, it's my fault, I kissed you first." Edward said shifting his body so that we where now both facing each other. I smiled kindly at him, and he gave me his perfect lopsided grin. He bent over and his lips touched mine very lightly like a feather. He sighed as he sat up.

"Mayb we should leave." he suggested offering his hand. I smiled up at him and took his hand as he helped me up. We arrived at my apartment around midnight.

"Well...I guess this is good-..." was all I said before Edward inturpted my senctince with his lips agianst mine.

Edward grinned at me, then kissed me lightly once more before saying good-bye. I opened the door and slid on my knees against the closed door. I smiled at my self.

"So how did it go?" Izzy asked me stepping out of the bed room wearing sweats, and a simple T-shirt. I laughed out,

"You know Izzy I should pound you and Alice down to the ground, but surprisingly I enjoyed our little 'date'. So well Thank you." I said standing up as we both sat down on the couch.

"Your welcome. But did he give you a kiss?" Izzy asked me smiling sheepishly.

"Ya like you wouldn't know that he did, but yes he kissed me." I responded, I could see Izzy's eyes light up. "No Izzy, Edward and I aren't hooking up." I added.

"OK, if you say so..." Izzy said getting up and walking to her bedroom.

I let my eyes wander to the window. It was a clear night. I watched the clouds roll by. Edward. I wonder if he is looking at the same stars that I am right now? I shook my head, and chanted, _Edward and I can't be together, Edward and I can't be together._ Your in denial, I hear a voice in the back of my head whisper. I shoved the thought away, he was married. I couldn't, NO wouldn't, get involved with him.

Next day, Izzy and I went to school like any other day. When I saw the Cullen's mostly Edward, I turned my Head in the other direction. I could't face him, especially his wife. Edward seemed to feel a little ashamed as well we didn't look at each other for the whole day. Alice was steaming mad. What did she think? That Edward would just take me back after one little kiss. Nope. She was wrong.

Edward's P.O.V-

After the incident with our kiss, I have tried to avoid Bella. I knew what she did to me. If it wasn't that I was married I would have just kissed her the second I saw her. I glanced at Lauren, I had told her that Bella and I had kissed. She didn't get mad at me she just understood me. I was grateful to have her, but I wouldn't break this marriage either.

We where currently 'eating' lunch. Bella was sitting as far as she could from me. Alice was screaming in her head about why I didn't just take Bella back, and what not. I gave Alice a cold glare. She continued to rant in her head. I completely shut my mind from hers. My mind wandered to last night in the woods. I recalled Bella's sympathy. But I don't know what took over me? I kissed her full, plump, rosy lips. Instead of being cold, they where warm. I coud let go, then she had kissed me back...Bad Edward! I had to stop thinking about this right now.

Bella deserved someone better then me. I knew that, bu I wanted her so bad. No matter what I had to avoid her at all costs, I didn't want to break her heart again.

Bella's P.O.V-

Soon the days turned into weeks, it had been 2 months since Edward had kissed me. I knew that he was avoiding me, and I tried to avoid him as well. Today, I was going to the Cullen's place. Izzy was off hunting with Alice up in Canada. I had arrived at the Cullen's mansion walking in, I saw that no one was home.

"Hello?" I called out. That's when I heard a soft melody. It was soft and smooth, I followed the music. There in the middle of a room was Edward. He was playing his piano. It was a soft sweet lullaby. Then it turned into grief, and the music made me depressed. Next it transformed into more up beat, and joyful. Then it ended. I missed Edward's music.

"That was very lovely." I whispered stepping out from behind the wall. Edward seemed shocked to see me there, he must not have heard me coming toward the room.

"Thank you." he replied facing me. He gestured for me to sit next to him. I walked over and took my seat. This was the longest conversation I had, had with him in over 2 months. We where so close I could see every line in his face, every strand of hair. I could smell his boyish scent. I wanted to hold him close to me and never let go.

"Bella, I now I'm being very rude, but you have to understand that..." Edward began, before I began saying something.

"I know Edward. I have been trying to avoid you as well. You don't need to say sorry for my benefit." I whispered to him. "Maybe we should try and just be friends." I suggested.

Edward relaxed a little, "Ya, friends." he whispered to himself, I could hear something else in his tone. But something told me that he wanted something more too.

"Edward," I began I lightly touched his check, "I know that you want to be something more, so do I. And we both know that you can't because you have Lauren in your life. I truly want to be something more, and be with you. But we just can't." I said finishing my short speech. Edward looked deep into my eyes searching.

"Bella...I can't let anyone else come between us. Bella, you are my whole world, and I love you." he whispered leaning in, and lightly touched my lips with his. We parted and I leaned my head against his stone cold chest ad he wrapped his arms around my waist.

That happened over three weeks ago. Edward and I where now together. He even told Lauren, and she was fine with it saying,

"It's OK Edward I can see the way you look at each other." she would say. But I continued to have my suspicions.

The days seemed to be way shorter. Edward and I where stuck together like glue. I had missed those days. We had been together for 3 months, and it seemed like heaven to me. Today, was like any other day. Izzy and I arrived at school. Edward would take my hand and kiss me lightly on the lips, then we would go to class. Alice and Izzy had gotten Edward and my schedule to be all the same classes. Then at lunch we would sit down, talk,and laugh.

"Hey Bella, Izzy do you guys want to come over today?" Lauren asked. This shocked me, Lauren would never ask me anything like this. But then again we where some what fiends and I always went to the Cullen's home.

"Sure." I replied as I slipped my hand into Edwards.

"I can't go. Alice and I had a shopping trip planned." Izzy said, Alice looked happy, but Izzy was scared. I giggled at this.

After school Izzy and I went straight to the Cullen's house. Izzy dropped me off saying good-bye, and I walked into the Cullen home. There was a note on the ground it read,

Dear Bella,

We, as in, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Lauren, Esme, and I, are outside currently playing a game.

Sorry if we forgot to tel you this, we are in the spot where we played baseball.

Love,

Your dearest Edward.

There was a rose next to the note. I smiled picked it up and strides towards the door. I had my hand o the handle when hear a giggle. I looked up confused and walked towards the sound. As I got closer the sounds became louder. I heard a gasp,and a moan. My eye brow furrowed with confusion, I was i front of Edward's door. I carefully opened the door. MY eyes filled with shock, my mouth fell open, an the rose that was in m hand dropped to the ground.

There inside Edward's room lying on the couch where Edward nd Lauren. Edward was only his jeans, and his chest was bear. Lauren was still in her mini skirt, but her top was gone leaving a black lacy bra. She was straddling his hips while they where in serious lip lock.

I instantly shut the door, and ran out of the house. I couldn't believe that Edward would do this to me! I ran even faster, making the ground shake furiously as I ran. How could he?! He swore that he would never hurt me again! How long have they been doing this? Why didn't Alice see this coming?! I screamed out in the middle of the Forest, shaking the earth furiously. I sank down to my knees.

Then I felt something wet fall from my eyes. I lifted my hand to touch it lightly. It was a tear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Izzy's P.O.V-

Alice and I where driving back from shopping, when all of a sudden the ground began to shake furiously. Alice slammed on the brakes stopping the car from falling into a deep crack in the earth. My eyes where filled with shock. I opened the car door, and stepped out. I knew that this wasn't a normal earthquake.

"Bella." I whispered. That's when I felt pain consume me. I gasped in pain. Alice wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, I needed to go to Bella. I sat up and ran into the forest. I ran as fast as I could toward Bella. What ever happened I knew it had to do with Edward.

I had found Bella sitting in the middle of the forest, there where deep cracks in the earth around her caused from the power of her telekinesis.

"Bella?" I asked her in a low voice, I approached cautiously, I knew how dangerous she was in this stage.

"Izzy..." Bella's voice drifted with the wind. I took a step closer,

"Bella, sweetie it's me, Izzy, what happened?" I asked her. By now I was sitting next to Bella wrapping my arms around her.

"He broke my heart." she sobbed out. Anger flashed through me. Again?! I released Bella from my hold, and looked at her.

"Bella? Did you shed a tear?" I asked in amazement. There were wet stains on her checks. She just nodded.

"Come on let's go home." I suggested helping her up to her feet. We arrived back at our apartment, and I let Bella take a long nice bubble bath while I ran back to the Cullen's place. I needed to find it what happened there and what the bastard did to my sister. I burst through the Cullen door. I glided inside. All the Cullen's ran down to see what the nose was. Except for the two people I wanted to see.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Alice asked me shocked that I would just burst through the door.

"What am I doing here?" I spat out at her. Jasper slowly took a step in front of Alice protecting her from what might come.

"Where is Edward." I hissed out at them.

"Edward went off with Lauren to hunt." Carlisle said trying to make peace. I growled out, making one of the picture blow up into bits.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emmett asked me.

"What did Edward do to Bella?" I screeched out making part of the staircase explode.

"Izzy we don't know what your talking about!" Alice screamed at me. That was it, the last straw. My body began to vibrate furiously, and my eyes turned a dark violet. Everything within my sight blew up. I sent the Cullen's flying in every direction from power full blasts. The walls where falling apart, the celling had major holes, an very piece of furniture was destroyed.

Once I let out most of my anger I ran out of the Cullen's house and went back to Bella.

"Bella?" I called out. She was sitting on the window sill. She didn't glance up but continued to stare out into the sky.

"Bella? What did Edward do?" I asked her as I sat across from her on the window sill.

Bella's P.O.V-

I explained everything to Izzy. From when I saw the letter, to what I saw Edward and his wife doing. I even told her that I cried. Izzy suggested that it was all the built up sorrow and pain from when I was human and a vampire.

"Izzy, could we move?" I asked her. I looked straight in my sisters eyes.

"Sure Izzy we could move in maybe a different part of Europe." Izzy suggested. I knew that my sister hated to move around, and I would owe her later on. I smiled at her,

"Thank you, you really are a good sister." I hugged her tightly, and we began to. We decided to go to Spain, we would pose as college students. It was about 11 am, by the time we finished packing. Izzy loaded the car with our luggage while I looked around the room. I would miss it here. Before I left I quickly wrote a letter,

Dear Edward,

You broke my heart when I was human.

You left my heart in two.

You picked up the pieces of my heart and put them together.

When I finally felt safe and loved.

You shattered my heart again.

I am truly sorry, but I cann't continue to love you anymore,

I feel like a burden placed on you and your family,

I wish you and Lauren my happiness,

I have one request,

That you never go looking for me or Izzy again,

Goody-bye Edward,

Forever.

A sob broke through my chest as I wrote the last word. I set it down on the window sill, and walked away.

Izzy and I drove non-stop to Spain where we bought an apartment. I have never been to Spain before, but it was beautiful. I quickly changed into a white halter top, and a long white silk skirt that feel to my ankles. I wore hop earing's, and sipped on white flip flops. I brushed my hair making it glossy, and tied it into a messy bun. We would start school in three days, so Izzy stayed at the apartment while I looked around.

As I walked the men kept on eying me and giving me lust stares. I smiled sweetly at each of them. I wandered throughout the market, all the way to a small woods. I smiled, this is what I needed, I would feed, and explore. I ran into the woods, and hunted. After a couple of animals, I wandered around. I ran past a huddle of trees. As I flew past I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a small hut. I stopped instantly and ran back. I peered through the mass of trees, there was nothing there. I shrugged it off and ran back to the apartment.

Izzy's P.O.V-

It was the first day of school. Bella was taking a shower while I picked my outfit. It was warm, so I chose a baby blue halter top, and a pair of tight white Capri's, I slipped on some white heels, and added simple earing's, and a Tiffanie's diamond necklace. I put my hair in a high pony tail. I packed my backpack, and added some cherry lip gloss. Bella wore a simple tank top and short shorts and heels. We linked arms and walked out to our car.

We got out of the car, and strode to the Office. Everyone stared at us most of them gawked. They instantly began to whisper to each other,

_Who are they?_

_Are they teachers here?_

_They look more like models then students._

_Look at them! They are H-O-T_

_Dude look at them! I would love to get laid by one of them._

On and on, the female population already hated us. The male population was already day dreaming about making love to us. This is one of the things I hated about moving. We got our schedules, and we walked to class.

Soon it had been already a week. Everyone had gotten used to our inhuman beauty. and it was a Friday night. Bella went out to hunt, while I went to a club for some fun.

I changed into a blood red tub top, and a black mini skirt. I wore fish net leggings, and black boots. I let my hair down and I added mascara and black eye liner. I put on ruby red lipstick, and a black choker. I smiled at my reflection.

It was time to have some fun.

Bella's P.O.V-

I went out to hunt. It was just something for me to do, I only feed on one animal. I wandered about. Once again I passed that huddle of trees, and through the cracks I saw what looked like a small house. I froze. I slowly walked back. It disappeared. I took a step closer. That's when I felt a jilt of electricity pass through my. What was that? One more step closer, and I saw the small cottage.

It was small, the walls where made of stone and mud. It must have been at least 300 years old. Evy layered most of the walls and the door. There was one window were the sunlight streamed through. I sniffed the air, it was abandoned. But something hung in the air, it wasn't human. But at the same time it seemed to faint to be a vampire. It could be a vampire trying to cover his or her tracks.

I took a step closer to the door. I lifted my hand to take the knob when a shoke of electricity swept through me. What was that? I opened the door, and stepped in. I walked through glancing around. There where pictures on the walls. I crept closer. I blew the dust away it revealed a photograph of a woman. I leaned in not realizing what, or who this was when it hit me.

Victoria.


	17. Chapter 17

Note:

Sorry everyone, I know I haven't up-dated in like two weeks. I have a lot of projects to do for school, and tests, and not to mention I'm getting kind of lazy, .

So sorry and here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17:

Bella's P.O.V-

My eyes widened with horror. No this couldn't be possible. I looked at another picture. No way! Holy Crap! This wasn't possible, Victoria wasn't related to Lauren? I looked frantically at the other pictures hanging on the walls. There where pictures of Victoria and Lauren, and a woman and man who where the father and mother. I sunk down to my knees in the corner of the small house. Om my god that means that Lauren is Victoria's sister which means that she could have been controlling Edward! Or these woman weren't't even Victoria or Lauren.

I needed to tell Izzy about this. I ran out of the house and ran to the apartment. Izzy was still out at the club and so I waited, walking around impatiently. The door opened revealing Izzy looking like a Goth queen.

"Hey." She said to me as she put her purse down.

"Izzy I found a house." I told her.

"Oh, well then do you want to move in?" Izzy asked as she walked over to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, "Not like that, Izzy. I mean I found a house in the middle of the woods."

She let out a low chuckle, "Ok and so what is so special about this house?" she said as she began to take off her make-up.

"You won't believe what I found inside the house! It looks like it was Victoria's old home where she grew up." I explained as I leaned on the door panel. Izzy's eye brow raised,

"Oh. So could you show me?" she asked she walked out of the bathroom and into the closet.

"Ya of course, I don't know if it is really Victoria or not. It could just be someone who really looks like her. Which I highly doubt." I added as I sat on the couch waiting for Izzy to come out of the closet.

Izzy stepped out wearing jeans and a tank-top. "ok, well I guess we should find out."

I smiled as I led her into the forest trying to find the house. We where running as fast as we could, I stopped as we got to the canopy of trees. I looked as hard as I could through the bundle of trees, nothing. I led Izzy past the trees, and we went around the whole forest. This time I passed by the clump of trees, and I saw the glimmer of the house. I glanced at Izzy she saw it too.

We walked over to the trees, and as we made our way through the trees, the jolt of electricity went through me again. Izzy looked just as shocked as I was. I opened the door and Izzy walked through.

"Wow." she whispered. I led her to the photographs. She held a muffled screech of shock.

"Is this possible?" she asked me looking at all the other pictures.

"I don't know that's why I asked you to come here. I think that it could be possible." I said looking around the house again. All I know is if Lauren is Victoria's's sister, than something happened, could she have used her gift against Edward? I think there is something more to her gift than meets the eyes.

Edward's P.O.V-

I was confused. Where was Bella? Alice told me that Izzy left to find her. I was currently in the forest hunting. Lauren was out hunting in a different area. I had just finished my meal when I felt the earth shake. I whipped my head up. It was coming from the house. I ran back to the house. Listening to my family's thoughts,

_OMFG! She has gone crazy!!!!_

_Look what this bitch is doing to our house! She is going to blow it up to pieces!_

_Oh dear, it looks like i'll be doing a lot of cleaning. Poor thing she looks so angry_

_I have never seen this much power! I must research this._

_Why is Izzy doing this? First we where having fun shopping, and the next thing I know she comes storming into our house acting all high. _

What on earth where they talking about. That's when I saw our house. I peered inside Alice's mind, I saw through her eyes, Izzy walking away. _Edward what did you do?_ Alice asked me. I stepped inside our house, or at least what was left of it.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Rosalie glared at me, "What happened?! Well your girlfriend, Bella, her sister just stormed in her and destroyed our home." she hissed out at me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Edward? What did you do?" Alice asked me in a soft voice. I could feel everyones stares.

"I don't know." I responded. I truly was trying to figure out what I had done.

"Like hell..." Rosalie began before Emmett stepped in,

"Well what ever bro, but you did something and it pissed Izzy off."

"What happened?" a soft voice bellowed. We all turned around to see Lauren standing the door way.

"We don't know." Esme said she had a broom in her hand. I needed to talk to Bella and find out what happened. I decided I would go talk to her at school.

We arrived at the school, and I searched around trying to find Bella. Nothing. I looked into the students and teacher's minds trying to figure out where Bella or Izzy where. Nothing. It was lunch time. I dashed over to the office.

"Ah yes, Edward what brings you here?" Ms. Spring asked me.

"Do you know where Bella or Izzy are" I asked her in a demanding tone.

"No I don't know here they went." she replied.

"Thank you anyway." mumbled obviously disappointed. I needed to check their apartment.

After school I drove as fast as I could to Bella's apartment. I found their door, ad slammed the door open.

"Bella!" I cried out. What I saw shocked me.

The furniture was there, but I couldn't smell anything. I walked through all of the rooms, finding Bella's. There was a queen sized bed against the left side of the room. There was a huge window allowing the sunlight to stream in. There where pictures on the walls, and paintings. Her closet was empty, and it smelled as if there hadn't been anyone there for at least a couple of hours.

That's when I found a note.

Dear Edward,

You broke my heart when I was human.

You left my heart in two.

You picked up the pieces of my heart and put them together.

When I finally felt safe and loved.

You shattered my heart again.

I am truly sorry, but I cann't continue to love you anymore,

I feel like a burden placed on you and your family,

I wish you and Lauren my happiness,

I have one request,

That you never go looking for me or Izzy again,

Goody-bye Edward,

Forever.

I re-read the letter about 5 times. I couldn't't believe that this was happening. What had I done that made her leave me? I was horror struck. Bella had left, she was gone. Forever.

Lauren's's P.O.V-

Edward had left in a hurry after school. I smirked. Things where going according to plans. I rode with Jasper and Alice, and once we got to the house I went straight to the forest. I hunted, and as I was thinking of my next move, I felt a ripple of energy flash through me.

Someone had passed the barrier I had put up over my house where I had grew up. It would hide the house within the forest. It was very strong, if someone tried to break through it, it would repel you. It was impossible to break. Who ever they where, they broke it. I needed to check it out to see who had broken into my house.

I knew that it couldn't possibly be human, and so that left a vampire.

* * *

Note:

I want to start a new fanfiction. BUT I will finish this on first. I just wanted to know if I should type another fanficion? So if all you readers could give me your opinions I would love that thanx!

-Emily


	18. Chapter 18

Note: hi! it's me again! soooooooooo i think i'm only going to have like three or four more chapters before i end it!

and soon u will find out what will happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol i love putting u guys in suspense! .

* * *

Chapter 18:

Bella's P.O.V-

I needed to go back to Edward. No. I couldn't. I was so confused. What if he had always known that Lauren was Victoria's sister? What if he didn't? Izzy and I where back at our apartment. Izzy was taking a shower, while I was glaring at the gorgeous scene before me. I was out on the balcony, the cool wind making small strands of my hair blow in the wind. I bit down on my lip, I was utterly confused. I didn't know which was to turn.

I couldn't go back to the Cullen's. Edward hurt me to much to bear, but I needed to warn them. I had made my decision I would go back to the Cullen's and speak with them. I had to.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I had finished my shower, I was watching Bella. She was so confused I could feel every vibe of it radiating off of her. In truth, deep down inside of me I had always been a little jealous. Bella had this perfect guy, that I could never have. But that all changed after what he did to her.

I felt Bella's emotions change quickly to confidence, and surety. My brow furrowed in confusion. What was she planning?

"Izzy, I'm going back to the Cullen's." Bella announced.

"What?!" I screamed out. Bella wouldn't do this.

"Izzy, if Lauren is related to Victoria, Edward and his family are in trouble." Bella explained. I shook my head in disagreement,

"Bella, Lauren has been with the Cullen's for years, wouldn't she have killed them by now?" I questioned her. Bella winced at the word kill.

"I don't know, all I know is that I have to tell them." Bella said, I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked her. Bella shook her head,

"No, Izzy I don't want to get you involved with this, you have already done to much." Bella whispered. I nodded, we hugged. and Bella took our car.

I groaned, something wasn't right. Things just didn't add up. I decided that I would stay close to where the Cullen's where, just in case.

Bella's P.O.V-

I was speeding down the highway thinking. What would I say to them? Izzy practically blew their house up. I was getting a head ache. But what Izzy said, it made me wonder, could they have already have known? I was utterly confused. Before I knew it, I was at their door step. It looked as if Esme had cleaned the place up.

With a shaky hand I knocked on the door. I could hear hurried foot-steps. And the door flung open revealing a petite vampire named Alice. She looked shocked to say the least.

"Bella?" she whispered. I gave her a slight smile,

"Hi." I mumbled.

"The others are away hunting. But we could talk." Alice suggested.

"Ya, talking sounds great." I said, as I stepped into their house.

Alice and I walked up to her bedroom, and sat on the bed.

"Bella, I have so many questions. Why did you leave? Where were you? What did Edward do?" Alice rushed through the questions. I gave a soft chuckle.

"Alice I left because I saw Edward and Lauren...you know." I said, Alice seemed to get the point.

"How could that bastard! I'm going to rip his throat out." Alice screeched out.

"Alice let me finish." I said sternly, Alice just nodded, and sat back down and listened intently.

"After that I told Izzy what happened. And well she got a little mad. We moved away to Spain, and started taking a college course there. That's when I found a house. It was strange really, because I was in the middle of the woods. So I walked in and their where all these pictures," I dragged out on the last part. I reached into my back pocket and showed Alice one of the pictures of Victoria and Lauren.

"Oh my God..." Alice whispered. "Is this..."

"Ya, it's Lauren and Victoria." I said.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." Alice embraced me in a hug.

It had been an hour after our talk, and Alice decided to leave to go for a quick hunt. I was currently sitting on her couch in her bedroom, when Jasper stormed in.

He looked furious, and frustrated. "What did you say to her?!" he demanded. What the hell was he talking about.

"I don't know what your talking about Jasper." I said as I stood up off the couch.

Jasper was shaking with anger, "I though Alice was your friend, Why would you say something like that to her!" he bellowed out.

"JASPER! I don't know what your talking about!!!" I screamed back at him. He glared down at me.

"Just leave." he hissed. My eyes showed horror. I quickly left the Cullen's house, and ran into the forest.

I was deep in the forest, as I sat under a tree. I hear a rustling noise.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's small voice whisper. She emerged from the bushes, she looked enraged and sad at the same time.

"Alice, I think Jasper has lost it." I said to her.

She let out a bitter laugh, "Oh so here you go again about talking shit about Jasper. What had he ever do to you?" Alice screamed out at me.

I felt the air knock right out of me. Not her too.

"Alice, please, I don't know what your talking about." I pleaded with her.

She ran up in front of me until she was a foot away. And I felt a ripple of pain spread through me, and a loud crack go through the air. My eyes stung from pain. Alice had just slapped me.

"Don't ever say anything bad about Jasper." she hissed out at me. My eyes burned, I ran. I ran as far as my legs could carry me.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I was about three miles away from the Cullen's house, when I felt a pang of pain rip through me. Bella. I ran to her. She was sobbing in the middle of the woods.

this was not happening again.

"Bella?" I whispered. She looked up, the side of her face was slightly red.

"What happened?" I asked her helping her up.

"Alice slapped me." she shakily answered. My mouth hung open. Alice. Sweet, hyper, shop lover, Alice. No, that wasn't possible.

"Come on you can tell me on the way back to Spain." I told her as we walked back to the car.

This was just getting worse and worse.

Bella's P.O.V-

That was it. I was done. I needed to get my mind off the Cullen's. I just don't understand what they where talking about. What had I said to them? At least I warned them, it seemed like Alice didn't know about Lauren, I hope she warns Edward. I was currently walking around the market. I wouldn't let them get in the way of my life.

I wandered about. Nothing seemed of interest to me, that's when I smelt them. I hissed under my breath, Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

Note:

Yes sorry guys I know this was a short chapter. But now I have 2 WHOLE WEEKS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

well I hope you guys like it, and don't forget REVIEW!


	19. Author's Note About new Story

Authors Note:

Hello all of my readers!!! I am happy to announce that I have just added my first chapter to my new story!!!!!!!

i would love it if you guys could read and review!!!!!!

here's the link-

but if u can't get it, look on my bio page, and my stories. I would really appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-i love u all

will finish my first one too!!!!!!!

-emily


	20. Chapter 20

Note:

Hi all of my readers!!!! Here is the next chapter, hope u enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 20:

Bella's P.O.V-

Crap. Why where they here? Oh probably for a honeymoon or something like that. They would catch my scent quickly, that's when I had an empathy.

I followed Rosalie's scent and saw her looking at a pair of super expensive shoes in a store. This would work perfectly. I waited patiently until Rosalie would hopefully soon walk out of the store. I heard the 'ding' of the bell as Rosalie opened the door holding a bag. She began to mingle some more. I was currently hiding behind a wall as Rosalie began to walk closer. I peered around the edge, she was in perfect position.

I ran across the street in vampire speed, but did it slow enough for Rosalie to see me run across. Although I was fast enough so she couldn't exactly see who I was. It was like when you saw a stranger out of the corner of your eye, and it looked like someone you knew. I could see Rosalie's face, it was filled with shock. I knew she would start to run after me, to see it really was me.

I began to hunt down Emmett.

Emmett's P.O.V-

I was walking around waiting for Rose to finish with her shoe shopping. I shivered at the thought. I didn't know how girls could walk around for hours trying on cloths. I was talking with some sales person, I was going to buy Rose a Sapphire necklace. That's when I felt the wind blow in my direction.

It smelt sweet like strawberry's and fressia, Bella. I whipped my head to the scent and saw a woman about 20 paces in front of me. Her back was to me, but I could tell by her scent, skin, that she was a vampire. She had the same hair as Bella. That's when she turned her head slightly. I could see less than half of her face. It was Bella! That's when she took off in vampire speed.

I paid the man in cash for the necklace and slipped it into my back pocket as I ran after Bella in vampire speed.

Bella's P.O.V-

I was leading Rosalie and Emmett both into the forest.

I was close enough to hear Rosalie and Emmet talking,

"Rose! What are you doing here?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm doing here!" Rosalie yelled at him. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Do you think that's Bella?" Emmett asked her.

"Sure looks like her..." Rosalie said, but I couldn't hear the rest , because I ran even faster.

I found the mass of trees. I slipped inside, but to my despairer. It wasn't there. Gone. Nothing. There was only ash. Someone, had burned it down. No! This was my only chance to show them that Lauren and Victoria where related. Shit! I could hear them approaching. I cursed again under my breath as I ran out of the forest.

Rosalie's P.O.V-

Emmett and I had followed Bella into a mass of trees. We stepped through and only saw ash.

"Why would Bella lead us here?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know." he replied. We stepped closer examining it. It looked big, like a house.

Emmett's hand moved over the ash spreading it. Then I saw something twinkle from he sunlight. I crept closer.

"Emmett look." I pointed to the sparkling thing.

He stepped through the ash, and lifted up what was in the ground.

It was a pure gold locket. It was shaped in a heart. I was at Emmett's side in a second.

"It's a locket." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes at him, and took it out of his hands, and gingerly opened it. "It reads, _To my beloved sister. _"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. Bella brought us here for a reason, what ever that reason was it must be important.

Alice's P.O.V-

"Hey Lauren can I wear that top of yours, the one that you wore three months ago?" I asked Lauren from my bedroom.

"Sure." she simply said. I hated asking her for somthing.

The wierdest thing happened. After Jasper and I had come back from hunting, the second we stepped through the doors, I could smell Bella. She was here! Or at least she was. Somthing wasn't right. Why was Bella here?

I walked into her bedroom, and went through her closet. I picked up the shirt from a pile in the back of the room, as I picked it up I had grabbed a pair of jeans at the same time. I decided I would clean up her room. I started folding the pair of jeans when a folded piece of paper fell out of the back pocket.

I opened the paper, and saw a picture. My mouth fell open. It was of Victoria and Lauren. What was this? I slipped it into my pocket and walked out of Lauren's room.

I knew that Lauren was hiding something. I knew that I needed more evidence than this. I WOULD find out what she is hiding.

Bella's P.O.V-

I opened the door to our apartment to see Izzy reading on the couch.

"Hey." she said to me

"Hey," I replied, siting On he couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked me putting the book away.

"I saw Emmett and Rosalie." I explained.

"What happened?" Izzy demanded.

"I led them to Laurens house." I continued.

"And?"

"And, there was nothing, but ash." I concluded.

"What happened?" Izzy asked me.

"I think Lauren burned the house, some how she found out that we went to her house, so she burned it all down."

Izzy made an 'o' with her mouth. "Don't worry, well find a way to prove that Lauren is indeed Victoria's sister."

"I hope so." I whispered.

* * *

Note: 

sorry u guys I know it's short. This story is going to end in two more chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope i did OK.

reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Note:

Hey all of my readers, I'm going to try and make this chapter long, cause I'm only going to have one more after this. lol

I hope u like it!!!!!!

oh and I'm trying to get up to 200 reviews so if u could help me out that would be great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 21:

Alice's P.O.V-

I was sitting on Jasper's lap, with his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled closer to him, and inhaled his scent. I closed my eyes, I wanted so badly to find out what Lauren was hiding, and why Bella was so frustrated. I cared for Bella more then anything, I would die for her, and then I began having a vision.

_It was about midnight it was a full moon. The strange thing was it was un-clear, it was all fuzzy. _

_I could make out four people. It looked as if they where standing on the edges of a meadow. _

_One of them began to say something, I could only pick up bits and pieces of the accusation._

_"Edward,"_

_"Lying"_

_"She's not what"_

_"Don't you"_

_"Hiding,"_

_and the last word I could make out was strange,_

_"Victoria."_

_Then everything went completely black._

My eyes bulged open.

"Alice, sweetie what happened?" Jasper said suddenly, sending calming waves towards me.

"Jasper, something USN't right." I said to him facing him, I needed to find out what happened, I knew a couple of things,

1. It has to do with Edward.

2. Someone has been lying.

3. Victoria is a big part of this.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V- 

I was depressed. The days began slipping by, Izzy tried getting me back on my two feet, but I was broken. I had died, my heart was shattered.

I had no reason to live anymore. Edward betrayed me, Alice my best friend hates me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was a lifeless vampire. I only did the necessary things, like hunting, school, and personall hygiene. But that was it, I didn't talk anymore, I wouldn't smile, and I definitely wouldn't laugh.

It was like any other day, we went to school, we came back, and I just looked out of the window.

"Ok, that's it, Bella. We are going back to the Cullen's and talking face to face with Edward." Izzy announced. I turned to her shock written all over my face.

"Why?" I whispered.

Izzy laughed in sarcastic way, "Why? Well because I am sick of seeming my sister a lifeless _thing . _I know Bella that you have given up all hope, but we are going to get to the bottom of this." she demanded.

I stared at Izzy. I loved her so much she was the only thing in my life that was keeping me from doing suicide.

"No." I simply said, turning my attention back to the window.

I heard her growl, "Bella! You are coming with me now!" she ordered. I felt her anger and frustration seep through my body,

"Bella, I know that you don't want to go because you don't want to get hurt. You just want to protect yourself by blocking out people who love you. I know you don't want you heart shattered even more, but please...you need to come with me, I truly believe that confronting Edward will sort this whole thing out." Izzy said,

I was baffled, she was right. I was just protecting myself from being hurt. I simply nodded.

"Great! We leave now." she said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and we left the apartment.

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V- 

Emmett and I had just arrived back from our honeymoon. We hadn't planned on telling anyone about seeing Bella, or the locket. But something inside me told me I should speak with Carlisle. I walked up into Carlisle's office, and I saw Alice there instead.

"Oh hey Rose." Alice said, as she closed a book she was reading.

"Hey, Alice do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked, I had the locket in my hand.

"Ya, he went to the hospital early." Alice explained. "Why do you need him?"

I inwardly sighed, of course she would ask, I might as well tell her, "We where in Spain, and Emmett and I thought we saw Bella, and we chased after her. So she led us to a huge pile of ash. And there we found this," I said holding out my hand showing Alice the locket.

Alice stepped closer to take a better look, "To my beloved sister?" Alice sited the words. "What do you think it means?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know, but something USN't right." I said.

"Wait, Rose here look at this." I said taking the picture out of my pocket.

"Holy shit is that Lauren..." she whispered

"And Victoria." I added.

"Hold up look at that." Rose said pointing at something on the picture. I grabbed it out of her hands, and took a closer look at the photograph. There around Victoria's neck you could see the smallest hint of a golden chain.

"No way." I said.

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V- 

I was speeding down the highway, going 250 miles per hour. Bella was still uncertain about things but that would change. We needed to find out what the hell is going on the the Cullen's.

We where at the Cullen's door with in an hour thanxs to my crazy driving. I was about to pound like crazy on the door, but just then the wind blew, and I could smell Edward's scent and Lauren's. I growled under my breath as I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran through the forest.

It was late, almost midnight, the moonlight was streaming through the trees, making everything illumed. I stopped at the edge of the forest, there was a huge plain. That's when two figures emerged. Edward was standing there with his arms wrapped around Lauren's waist. I felt Bella let out a dry sob at seeing this. I narrowed my eyes.

He was dead.

* * *

Lauren's P.O.V- 

I smiled, I could see Bella and her sister across the other side of the plain. Yes this was going to work perfectly,

let the battle begin.

* * *

Note: 

Okay, sorry about this chapter, I know I said it would be longer, but I just HAD to end it here, it seemed like the perfect place!!!!

the next chapter is when the battle between Lauren, and Bella begins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

I hope u like it!!!!

-emily


	22. Please don't be madread, AN

Author Note:

ok i know many of u, if not all, are mad at me right now. I'm sorry, but i wanted to let u guys know that i have changed my screen name to **'shattered crystal heart'**.

And also that I am working on the next chapter to my first fanfiction, then once that one is completed, I will add my next chapter to my second Fanfiction, and then type a third one!!!

I have just been to lazy right now, but I am working on the chapter so it should be up SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i love u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

-emily


	23. Chapter 23

Note:

ok peeps this is the last chapter...i know tears, i'll make it long, and try to make it as detailed as possible. tell me how u like it!!!!

* * *

Chapter 22:

Bella's P.O.V-

My lips curled revealing my teeth. I let out a growl at Lauren. We where on complete opposite ends of the plain, it was two against two. We where even. My eyes narrowed at them, how could he?! So it seemed that Edward did know about this after all.

"How could you?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out at him. Edward just looked at me, his eyes where blank, cold.

"Edward!!! She has been lying to you, to everybody!! How can you be close to her?!!!!!!!!" Izzy screeched out, pointing her pointer finger straight at Lauren. I assessed Laurens body, and facial features, she was relaxed at ease. Something was up.

"How dare you say that to her!" Edward hissed out, hugging Lauren closer to his body. My eyes widened in horror, I couldn't break down, I was stronger than this.

"Lauren is my only true love." Edward added, emphasizing true. I could feel Izzy's anger, she began trembling.

"God! Edward, are you blind?! she's not what she say's she is!!" I bellowed out. I too began to tremble. I couldn't take much more of this.

Lauren let out a high pitch laugh it bounced off the trees, ringing in my ears.

"You still haven't figured it out yet." she said laughing again. Izzy and I exchanged glances.

"Tsk, tsk Bella I thought you would have been a greater challenge, and you also had your sister to help." she continued, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I've had it with you!" Izzy screeched, her eyes went Violet, and I waited to see Lauren be blown to bits, then a huge explosion went through the forest. There was smoke everywhere, I knew she had to be dead, Izzy blew her up. then once the smoke cleared, I strained my eyes to see something anything.

Then, I saw Lauren standing at ease. Another laugh came out of her mouth. Izzy was shocked, how could she had deflected that blow?

"Bella, Bella,." she tsked at me. And Edward was there doing nothing. I was pissed at him. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran, I ran straight for her. Head on. She got ready in a pounce as well. And in the next instant all you could see was two blurs jumping through the trees, and clashing to together.

her hand went to rip my arm off, but I simply knocked her hand away, and kneed her in the stomach. I tried using my telekinesis, but nothing. A sly smirk spread across her face.

"That won't work." she whispered in my ear. then I had a flashback

_Flashback-_

_"that's Lauren. She can control minds." Alice said._

_end flashback_

That was it. she controlled not only other minds but her own. She was creating a beerier to protect her self from harm.

"You are blocking out our powers." I whispered. She smirked

"Yes Bella, I am, but that's not all I can do, Edward." The next instant Edward was at her side. I was standing on a tree branch, and Lauren and Edward where about six trees away from me.

"Yes, love." Edward said. I blanched.

"Sweetie I want to you kill her." Lauren said pointing her pointer finger straight at me.

"Of course, anything for you." Edward said. He then got into a fighting stance and ran straight for me. I couldn't move. Edward. My Edward, he was going to kill me. Just when he was about to rip my throat, a loud crack rang throughout the Forest, it sounded like two bolders. Izzy stood in front of me, she had knocked Edward over with her shoulder.

"You'll have to go through me first." she hissed out. Edward's eyes narrowed. I couldn't believe this, Lauren knew that our powers could effect him, but I couldn't kill Edward, even if I was pissed at him. Edward then leaped straight for Izzy. What was I going to do?

Alice's P.O.V-

Rosalie and I called a family meeting.

"Hey Rose want to explain what is happening? Jasper and I where just about to have a wrestling match." Emmett whinnied at Rose.

"Emmett this is important!" Rosalie said strictly instantly everyone turned our attention to her. Rosalie never said anything like this.

"Ok everyone we are here because its about Edward, Lauren, and Bella." I announced, we where in the living room and we where all sitting on the leather couches.

"Rose." I said giving her the spot light. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"When Emmett and I where in Spain, we thought we saw Bella. We followed her into the forest, and we reached this clearing. In the center was ashes and a lot of them. We thought there wasn't anything there, but we found this." Rose said taking out the locket and holding it up.

"What does it say?" Esme asked.

I answered, "It says, _To my Beloved Sister."_

"Ok but that doesn't mean anything." Emmett said.

"No, but this does." I snapped at him, I unfolded the picture and showed everyone.

"Holy mother f..." Emmett said

"Watch you mouth." Esme snapped at him, so he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Is that..." Carlisle whispered.

"Yes, it is Lauren and Victoria." Rose announced.

"What does this mean?" Jasper asked,

"I don't know, all I do know is that Edward and Bella are in trouble." I said.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I had just dodged another one of Edward's attacks. I growled as he tried ripping off my leg. My eyes flashed violet and I froze Edward in mid-air about to attack me again.

"Bella, you take down Lauren I can handle Edward." I yelled out.

This wasn't good. Then Edward suddenly unfroze, and leaped at me pinning me down. I squired out of his grasp. I instantly blew the air to make him fly back wards so that I wouldn't hurt him. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Bella's P.O.V-

"Bella, you take down Lauren I can handle Edward!" I heard Izzy yell out at me, somewhere on the other side of the forest. I turned my attention to Lauren. She was just smirking at me,

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" she said, yep, she was definitely getting cocky. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Why, Lauren, why did you do all of this?" I asked

Her mouth turned into a frown. "Why?! You, it was all because of you!!! You destroyed my only family left, you killed my very own sister!" she snarled at me.

"I did all of this to make you suffer. You never deserved love, a family." she continued. We where standing on branches of two high trees, about 8 meters apart.

"And now, you will pay." she finished as she lunged at me. I couldn't let her get to close to me. I instantly jumped up and did a back flip landing on the ground of the forest, I began running through the forest. Okay, her abilities was basically mind control, but it won't affect me, but my abilities couldn't work on her. So all in all we where even. In the end the one with more strength, and will power will win.

Then I felt a sharp pain seer through the back of my neck. My eyes widened in horror. I jerked out of the way and flung my self against a tree trunk. I lightly touched the back of my neck. I winced. Lauren had just bitten me. She was standing a couple of meters away from me with a devilish look in her eyes.

damn, that bite hurt. I growled out, we both lunged for each other.

Izzy's P.O.V-

I needed to lure Edward back to his family, maybe they can knock some sense into him. I began running toward his house. Edward followed close behind me.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. I forgot how fast he was, I pumped as much power as I could to make my self go faster. I could see the edge of the forest, I was so close, then I felt someone grab my ankle, and I was pulled down. I slammed into the ground, it created a small crater.

"Ouch." I mumbled. Then I felt someone grab me by my throat, and pin my to a tree. I instantly stopped breathing. Edward was just staring blankly at me. He began squeezing my neck. I tried to rip his hand away from my neck.

"Sorry about this..." I managed to squeeze out of my mouth, my eyes flashed violet, and I blasted Edward right at the chest, sending him to fly away from me. I began gasping for air. This was ridiculous. Then I could hear faint footsteps. There was about six of them and they where definite vampires. Cullen's.

"Hey Izzy we got here as soon as we could." Alice said emerging from the trees. I was about to say something before I felt someone grab me by neck. Edward was about to rip my head off when Emmett and Jasper grabbed his arm. Edward instantly let go of me and tried making his brothers release his arm.

"Dude Edward what has gotten into you?" Emmett said.

"He...is...being...controlled by Lauren." I rasped out. Emmett and Jasper securely managed to hold Edward's arms behind his back. He began to twist and turn in anger, lashing out, or at least trying to.

"How do we fix this?" Esme asked sorrow in her eyes seeing Edward like this.

"I don't know, all I know is that we have to get to Bella." I said as I began to run through the trees. The Cullen's then followed me, Emmett and Jasper still holding on to Edward with their marble grip.

Bella's P.O.V-

I managed a glance around the forest, we had destroyed it. Many of the trees had been crushed and had fallen down. There where cracks in the earth, and the growling was echoing through he Forest.

It seemed futile. We where both evenly matched. After Lauren had bit me we began to try to rip each other apart, or bit each other. I had manged to bite her at least three times. She only bit me twice. But those bite's hurt. Then as the wind blew in my direction allowing me to smell, I could sense Izzy coming with the Cullen's.

Then Lauren took this as her chance and lunged at me landing on top of me. I instantly thrashed about, managing to grab her forearm and riping it apart. She shrieked in pain as she jumped away from em to give us some distance. I threw the corpse arm to the side.

At least I had ripped something off.

I started charging back at her. I wouldn't lose. She destroyed my life. She destroyed the Cullen's life, and Izzy's, How could she?! All of my anger for the past decades suddenly filled me. I felt power surge through my veins. I wouldn't let her ruin anyone elses life. This was it.

I charged at her full on. Lauren had a smirk across her face. Then her eyes widened in shock. I grabbed her by the neck, and ripped her other arm off. I wanted her to suffer, I wanted her to feel the pain that I did.

She screeched in pain. Then I heard rustling in the bushes. Izzy stepped out along with the Cullen's. Lauren staggered back from my grip. Izzy ran over to me.

"So Lauren not as high and mighty as you seem." Izzy said smirking. She narrowed her eyes at Izzy.

"Edward!" she bellowed out. And then with a blink of an eye Edward stood next to her.

"If I can't break you, then I will break your Edward." she said. She then turned her head to him, and instantly he cried out in pain.

My eyes widened.

"Stop!" I shrieked. Edward slumped to the ground his arms wrapped around his body trying to protect himself from pain.

"What are you doing?!" Alice screeched.

Lauren turned to the Cullen's and let out a laugh, "Why don't you find out?"

Then all of the Cullen's fell to the ground. Rosalie was screaming, Emmett was whimpering, Alice was trying to conceal her pain. Esme was screaming, Carlisle was trying to compose himself.

This couldn't be happening. "STOP!!!" I yelled.

"Why? You didn't show Mercy to my sister, why should I?!" Lauren screamed out at me. No, this had to end. Right here, right now.

Izzy felt my emotion, and she closed her eyes, I did the same. I began to draw as much power inside of me I could muster. Izzy began doing the same. Lauren stopped laughing. I held out my hand to Izzy, she grasped it. I felt her strength explode through me.

Our eyes flashed open at the same time. Instead of them being violet they where white. Our aurora began to swell and burst out.

"you won't get away with this." I said. Lauren stood there, grinning.

"So what, you are giving each other strength, you still can't defeater me." she said getting cocky.

"Dont' be sure of that." I hissed out. We would finish this. Together.

We closed our eyes once more, and brought energy from anything we could get. There was energy in plants, humans, everything had energy. We summoned it, and blasted it out letting it explode. We let it all out.

Lauren's P.O.V-

My eyes widened in shock. Bella and Izzy had closed there eyes. And then you could see almost like a stream of fog flowing out of trees, plants, clouds, everything. They where absorbing the energy. I instantly began focusing about building a shield. but I didn't have enough time before I saw their energy turn into what looked like a sphere around their bodies.

Then it exploded. A blinding white light spread throughout the forest, maybe farther then that. I could feel it, it was like fire. Worse then fire. It began burning me from the inside then I let out a gasp and my whole body burst into flames.

Bella's P.O.V-

I opened my eyes. I was standing in a huge crater, and Izzy was still unconscious. I slowly on wobbly legs stood up. I looked around. About 10 yards from the crater was a pile of ash. In the center of that ash was a simple locket. I blanched, but yet I felt relieved.

The Cullen's where still laying on the ground. Then I felt a pair of cool strong arms wrap around my waist. I whipped my head around. There standing behind me was Edward.

"Edward." I whispered. I leaned up, and kissed him on the lips. When his lips touched mine, I forgot how wonderful this felt. I was flouting on a cloud, he made me feel as light as a feather.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered out. Before kissing me again.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry." I replied. And with that we sealed out fate with a kiss. Maybe now things would turn out to be a fairy tale. But as long as I had Edward, the Cullen's, and Izzy, maybe this time things would be..._perfect._

**_The End._**

* * *

Note: 

I hope u all liked this last chapter, and I'm terribly sorry about it being in sooo late. I know it's a little cheesy, but oh well...please tell me how you liked it.

oh and i was wondering, well i have been wondering, do u guys visualize it?? like can u picture the scenes, and stuff???? just wondering, because when I'm typing it I already see the things i'm going to put in it, and i just wanted to know if you could too???? .

well I would like to thank you all of my readers for being SO supportive with me, and being patient, -

bye, Emily


	24. AN about new story

Authors Note:

Hello all of my readers!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is I mighty Emily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would just like to let you all know that I will be starting a new fanfiction, and that I will have it up...soon. And I also wanted to let you all know that I have added new chapters to BOTH of my fanficitons, sooo I hope u read and review...

I know that as of now at least 18 people have read my first fanfiction and haven't reviewed except one, and that was stellergazeller oh and thank you stellergazeller...sooo I would just like to point that out, because I am always watching you...lol, . anyway look out for a new story.

I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-emily


	25. AN new story UP!

Authors Note:

hello all of my AWESOME readers, i would like to announce that I now have a third fanfiction...

i hope you all like my new story, it's name is 'Guardian Angel'

i really hope u all read and review, and i am going to work on the second chapter...

if u can't find it you can simply go to my name and click on it and scroll down to the bottom and click on the story...

I would like to thank bubba2494 for editing my third fanfiction...

sooo i hope u all like it!!!!!

-emily


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note:**

**okay soo peps I told you that this was important because it is...I now have my 4th story up!! As you all know it is called The Red Envelope...I will only be putting 1 chapter a day...or every 2 days...depends on how many reviews I receive...**

**but i wanted to try an all human fan-fiction...so I would LOVE IT if you read and reviewed it...thanx...**

**oh and told me if I should continue...that's important...well I hope to read your reviews...**

**oh and yes I am working on the next chapter for To Love or To Be Loved...just wanted to let you know...**

**you guys are AWESOME of awesomeness!!**

**Thank you you guys for taking your time to read this!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note:**

**Holy Crap, today at school I met Jacob!! The actor playing him!! He came to our school!! I'm getting my Twilight and New Moon book and Eclipse book signed by him tomorrow!! I am soooooo freaking excited...I was screaming my head off when I saw him. My friend Emmy asked him if he liked play the character Jacob Black and ofcourse he said he loved it!! I know this isn't a chapter but I thought that this was supper exciting news, and I am going to get a picture of him with my friend Sami and I together!! He is going to be at one of our theaters that I live by and I'm just so excited!!**


End file.
